


A Wizagod Tournament

by AlyceSeafire



Series: Deadly Magical Demigod Series [2]
Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, Demigods at Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyceSeafire/pseuds/AlyceSeafire
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament has returned to the Wizarding world. Along with a power stronger than the Witches and Wizards. Demigods have entered Hogwarts, and The Triwizard Tournament would be more interesting than it was before and quite possibly a lot more dangerous.Sequel to A Deadly Magical Demigod(Discontinued posted only for the readers.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry

                  It was the night of the Quidditch world cup. There were death Eaters attacking out of the blue. And what’s worse, I suddenly lost my wand. It was just in my back pocket.

                  It was strange. I swear I saw a man go that way. Not a house elf. And the house elf had my wand. It was very strange.

                  Suddenly I felt cold. a wave of darkness washed over the area. I wasn’t the only one who had felt it.

                  “Wands at ready.” The minister said “Be alert we don’t know what kind of horrors is coming. Especially after the Death Eater raid.

                  The shadows gathered right above us. Then something or someone was thrown out of it. A boy in his mid teens was on the ground. He was dressed in all black along with a black cloak much like the cloak the death eaters had used.

                  “State your name Death Eater” the minister demanded.

                  “Death Eater? Who in their right mind would want to eat Thanatos?” he said. He got on his feet and stumbled slightly. “Ouch, No thank you dad I can get to England by myself. But no… you had to bring me here in the most uncomfortable and head aching way possible.”

                  “State. your. Name.” the minister said “And unhood your cloak”

                  He removed the hood of his cloak and revealed a slightly familiar face. I remember that face somewhere some time ago. I just can’t put my finger on it. He had messy black hair just a little tamer than my own, a silver skull ring. He had the blackest of eyes I have ever seen and his skin ghostly pale.

                  “I am the Ghost King” he said with a smirk. “I am here to accept your…invitation.”

                  “I thought they were sending more.” The minister said “Not just…a kid.”

                  His eyes flared in this scary light like seeing your own death flash before your eyes. I gave an involuntary shudder. “Do not underestimate me, Minister. I’ve been through more than you think.”

                  The minister looked frightened for a moment but returned his stoic composure. “How are we sure that you are not an imposter?”

                  The mysterious teen sighed. He pulled out his arm from under his cloak. He showed us his forearm. The pale muscled arm showed a tattoo. It was a glyph of some sort with some weird tally lines and the letters SPQR. I didn’t know what these letters meant but from the look on Mr. Weasley’s face and the rest of the adult’s, I think it’s pretty important.

                  “Proof enough for you?”

                  “Yes. Uh… Did you have any…accommodations before the event should take place?”

                  “I’ll figure something out” he said smirking. “Is that all Minister?”

                  “Yes, Arthur would you mind if you were to take charge here. and perhaps bring him to the Platform”

                  “Of course, Minister”

                  “Alright. I should leave you then.” The minister said then swiftly left like he was scared of something.

                  The familiar boy turned to us. “Nice to see you guys again. Missed me?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nico

                  “Do we know you?” Hermione asked looking at me with curiosity.

                  I feigned disappointment. “After all I’ve done, you forget of you one and only Slytherin friend?”

                  “Slytherin…Nico?”

                  “The one and only.”

                  “Hey mate where have you been?”

                  “You know just here and there”

                  “Nico? Nico di Angelo? The young man who had saved Ginny Weasley years ago?”

                  “Yes sir”

                  “I didn’t know you were a demigod.”

                  “I always was” I said “Confidentiality was a necessity. I can’t just go around telling people I was a demigod. I could get myself killed.”

                  “Well that’s true.” Hermione said “So, are you going to be here for the year?”

                  “Pretty much.” I said “More jobs from the gods.”

                  “Where are you going to stay?”

                  “Probably the Leaky Cauldron.” I said “I was supposed to go directly to Hogwarts but my father seems to forget the one insignificant little detail.”

                  “Which is?”

                  “School doesn’t start until the first of September.” I said “The staff doesn’t even go back to school till the thirty first. So I’m pretty much stuch in the Leaky Cauldron for the next few days.”

                  “You could stay in the Burrow” Mr. Weasley said. “I was told to take charge. I’m sure that you can take care of yourself, but as an adult, and a father of seven children, I prefer if you stay with us.”

                  “No, I’m fine.” I said. “I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

                  “No I insist.”

                  “I’m serious, Mr. Weasley I don’t want to cause any more trouble with your family.”

                  “It’s late” Mr. Weasley said trying to change the subject. “I think it would be best if we go back to the tents first then arrange the issue tomorrow.”

                  “Alright” I said

                  “Come on, Nico. You have to meet Ron’s other brothers.”

                  “There are others other than Perfect Percy and Gred and Forge?”

                  “Yeah, you have to meet Bill and Charlie. They wouldn’t believe me when I mentioned that it we have a friend from Slytherin house. You know of the house prejudice. And you wouldn’t believe of what happened in Hogwarts.”

                  “What happened?”

~(^O^)~

"Dad what's going on?" a redheaded boy asked "Fred, George and Ginny got back okay but the others..."

“I got them here” Mr. Weasley said as he pushed us into the small tent. I question how so many people could fit in there. Then I remembered where I was.

I entered the tent and saw a warm looking house rather than the inside of a tent. There was a kitchen, a heater, a dining table and a few beds.

Fred and George seemed to recognize me after all these years. I soon had one twin in each arm whilst they continue each other’s sentences.

“Hey Di Angelo.”

“Long time no see”

“You got bigger.”

“And taller.”

“Not like the little kid”

“We saw two years ago.”

“Hi guys” I said unsure how to reply to that.

“So how’ve you been”

“We didn’t see you last year.”

“You know stuff to do for my dad.” I said “I went to Greece and Rome earlier this year.”

“You didn’t happen to go to Mt. Olympus did you?” Percy said in his old pompous self. “I heard there was an issue there the Ministry managed to tame it down though.”

“The Ministry? They were more trouble than help. We had to save their arses when they tried to send spells at the monsters.”

“They helped” Percy insisted.

“Whatever you say Percy.” an older boy with the same red hair said. He had it grown out in a pony tail right at the nape of his neck. He had an earring on his left ear. He held out his hand towards me. “Bill Weasley.”

“Nico Di Angelo.”

The boy who we met by the door of the tent approached. He had large muscles and a large burn on his arm. “So you’re the famous Nico Di Angelo. I heard all about you from the Dragon Reserve.”

I racked my brain when was the last time I went to a dragon reserve. “Uh…the one in Romania? You must be Charlie then. Your dragons helped us a lot in the war last month.”

“Too bad I wasn’t able to meet the rest of you. I met Percy though nice guy.”

“Yeah, he’s the best.” I said feeling the weariness start to sink in. “best cousin someone could hope for.”

“You guys met?”

“Not really.” Charlie said. “It’s a long story.”

“One that we should save till tomorrow.” Mr. Weasley interceded. “We should all head to bed.” He looked at me. “Nico, you are welcomed to stay with us until the end of summer if you want.”

“It’s fine, Mr. Weasley.” I said “I do not want to be a bother. I could stay in the Leaky Cauldron like the last time.”

“We’ll figure it out in the morning.” Mr. Weasley said. “Come on we have an extra bed that you could use.”

I do not remember much of what happened next that night other than my knocking out on the bed.

~(^O^)~

                  The next morning I felt someone shake me awake. I opened my eyes and I saw Ron’s face right in front of mine. I jumped my knee on his back and his arm in one of my hands while he lay in the floor on his stomach.

                  “Bloody Hell, Nico. What was that for?”

                  I blinked. Then noticed what was going on. “Oh sorry Ron.”

                  I rolled off him while he stood up his hand going to his back. “Bloody hell.”

                  “Sorry, I got…startled.”

                  Charlie came into the room with his wand out. “What happened? I heard a thump.”

                  “Nothing you need to worry about.”

                  Charlie eyed us all weirdly then shrugged.

“Alright time to go everyone.” Mr. Weasley’s voice echoed.

We travelled to some place they called The Burrow.

“Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!” Mrs. Weasley, who had evidently been waiting in the front yard, came running toward us.

“Arthur - I’ve been so worried so worried-” She flung her arms around Mr. Weasley’s neck, and the Daily Prophet fell out of her limp hand onto the ground. Looking down, I saw the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP

“You’re all right,” Mrs. Weasley muttered distractedly, releasing Mr. Weasley and staring around at them all with red eyes, “you’re alive . . .. Oh boys. . And to everybody’s surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together.

“Ouch! Mum - you’re strangling us –“

“I shouted at you before you left!” Mrs. Weasley said, starting to sob. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn’t get enough OW.L.s? Oh Fred . . . George. .”

“Owls?” I whispered to Charlie. “What does owls have to do with them getting shouted at?”

“It’s a test” Charlie whispered back holding back a yawn. “It’s a test to see whether you have enough scores to get to NEWT level courses kind of like college courses.”

“Come on, now, Molly, we’re all perfectly okay,” said Mr. Weasley soothingly, prising her off the twins and leading her back toward the house.

“Bill,” he added in an undertone, “pick up that paper, I want to see what it says . . .” When they were all crammed into the tiny kitchen, and Hermione had made Mrs. Weasley a cup of very strong tea, into which Mr. Weasley insisted on pouring a shot of Ogden’s Old Firewhiskey, Bill handed his father the newspaper. Mr. Weasley scanned the front page while Percy looked over his shoulder.

“I knew it,” said Mr. Weasley heavily. “Ministry blunders . . . culprits not apprehended . . . lax security . . . Dark wizards running unchecked... national disgrace . . . Who wrote this? Ah . . . of course . . . Rita Skeeter.”

“That woman’s got it in for the Ministry of Magic!” said Percy furiously. “Last week she was saying we’re wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn’t specifically stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans --“

“Do us a favor, Perce,” said Bill, yawning, “and shut up.”

“I have to go there. See what’s going on”

“Uh. Mr. Weasley” I said “Could you please accompany me to the Leaky Cauldron. I am unsure how to…”

“The Leaky Cauldron?” Mrs. Weasley asked suddenly “Why do you need to go to the Leaky Cauldron?”

“I’m going to stay in the Leaky Cauldron till September 1st.”

“Not on my watch” she said “I insist you stay here it’s only a week away.”

“But…”

“No ifs, ands or buts. I’m not going to let a fourteen year old stay in a bar all by himself.” Mrs. Weasley said in a no nonsense voice that reminds me of Demeter in one of her you-need-to-eat-cereal rants. She stalked off to the kitchen. I looked at Harry and Ron uneasy and unsure with what just happened. They laughed.

“That’s Mrs. Weasley for you, mate” Harry said

“So I’m guessing that you’re staying with us.” Ron said “Great we have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sidenote: If you want to find this story that's a finished product already it would be at fanfiction dot net or wattpad i pretty much use the same user name or at least the title and the summary would be the same


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nico

                  So I ended up staying in the Burrow days before September first. It wasn’t so bad. After Mr. Weasley had put an expansion charm on the room, Ron, Harry, the twins and I managed to fit into the room comfortably. We all slept on sleeping bags instead of the bed, making it seem like we were camping.

                  I woke up early the next day, with Fred kicking me in a small part of my back…which was already bruised to begin with. I stared at the ceiling at around seven in the morning unable to go back to sleep.

                  I got so used to having to wake up this early everyday that I couldn’t even get back to sleep when I could sleep in. I sighed then went downstairs. I found Mrs. Weasley making breakfast.

                  “Good Morning, dearie.” She said. “Did you sleep well?”

                  “Yes, Mrs. Weasley.” I said “Thanks for having me over.”

                  “It’s no problem” she said “Breakfast will be done in a while.”

                  “You need some help?”

                  “Don’t worry, I can handle it.”

                  I insisted on helping her. She declined. But instead I just set the table.

                  When it turned eight some of the Weasleys were already awake. Mr. Weasley, Percy, Ginny and Hermione were already at the table.

                  “So Nico where have you been? Why weren’t you at school last year?” Ginny asked

                  “I had more important things to do.”

                  “More important than you education?” Percy asked “What could be more important than your future?”

                  “The fate of the world, my life, the lives of innocent people to name a few.” I replied. “School really wasn’t in the top of my list. It would be a miracle if I lived over sixteen.”

                  “Don’t think like that.” Hermione said. “There are people who would protect you. Adults, those older than you.”

                  “Where I come from we learn to fend for ourselves before we reach thirteen years old” I said “I have been fending for myself since I was ten.”

                  “What about your parents?” Mr. Weasley asked curiously. “Surely there is someone who takes care of you.”

                  “My mom is dead. My dad is too busy. My sister who took care of me for so long died in an accident.”

                  “I’m so sorry.”

                  “It’s fine. I’ve learned to cope with it. Most of us did.”

                  “When did you get a tattoo?” Ginny noted. “I didn’t remember that there before.”

                  I glanced over to my left arm where the SPQR tattoo was burned into my skin. A glyph much like the one on Hazel’s with a mark for one year of service in the legion.

                  “This is a mark of the legion. A sign of my part as an army and of my heritage.” I said “The glyph is the symbol of my father in the army. If you see anyone with this mark on their forearm in the legion that is probably one of my siblings or a relative. SPQR, Senatus Populusque Romanus, The Senate and the people of Rome. It’s the motto of Rome. And the stripes at the bottom is the number of years that I have served the legion.”

                  Percy looked up from skimming through the Daily Prophet. His eyes widened in recognition.

                  “You’re a halfblood?”

                  “I think I mentioned something of the sort two years ago.”

                  “No, you’re a demigod?”

                  “Yeah” I said “Halfblood, Demigod not much difference.”

                  “Demigod?” Mrs. Weasley said entering the room with another pitcher of Pumpkin Juice. “Who?”

                  “Nico” Percy said “I have to go tell Mr. Crouch.”

                  “Mr. Crouch already knows” I said “I am the…representative of the other demigods for…you know.”

                  “Do you really have powers just like the demigods from Hogwarts a History?” Hermione asked. “Like Godric Gryffindor and the other founders?”

                  “Not all of the demigods have special powers. Some of us are just a little bit extra ordinary. The Children of Athena have super smarts and tend to be a bit bossy in a ‘we know whats right’ kind of way, children of Ares are great at war, children of Aphrodite are very pretty or handsome some can lure you into doing things with mere words and flirty eyes.

                  “Then here Nico has big muscles and a scary aura” I jumped as Fred had said it behind me with George at his wake.

                  “What were you talking about whilst we were gone?”

                  “Nothing mischievous I hope” Fred continued.

                  “Nope nothing”

~(*)~

                  That afternoon the Weasley boys had invited me to join them in a game of Quidditch. Which I declined.

                  “Do you really want me to be blasted off the sky?”

                  They understood and I spend the afternoon in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

                  “So what did you do in Rome. I heard it was beautiful.”

                  “I was trapped inside a giant cookie jar with barely and air and a few pomegranate seeds.” I said “Not fun. Though I heard Percy and Annabeth had a very eventful date.”

                  “That must be a really big cookie jar”

                  “It is.”

                  “What about Greece?” Hermione pushed. “I bet it was great.”

                  “It was.” I said “After the fight against Gaea, we went and watched the sights. The Parthenon, the theatre of Dionysus in Athens. Really brings you back to where it all began.”

                  “Fights, wars, you are still children.” Mrs. Weasley said “you could’ve gotten hurt.”

                  “I am a Demigod, it’s one of my responsibilities to fight in war.That’s’ what we are trained for.”

                  “One of?”

                  “Some of the other demigods, like myself, have some responsibilities in their parent’s realms. Percy has some responsibilities to do for his father checking on some of the sea creatures in Atlantis. The children of Hephaestus are in charge of the weaponry and whatever devices used in camp. Annabeth is the Architect of Olympus.” I listed “Most of these are either from our talents or rewards for our deeds”

                  “And you are?”

                  I smirked “I am the Ghost King. I’m in charge of looking for lost souls and wayward spirits.”

                  “Why don’t the adults fight in these wars instead?” Mrs. Weasley asked “You are still children”

                  “There are only a hundred or so Adult Demigods. Most of them are veterans, retired demigods. There aren’t enough to create an army enough to defend Olympus.” I said “And it’s all part of being a demigod, we would be lucky to reach adulthood. Most get killed by monsters or don’t come back from quests…like Bianca.” I looked down on my hands sadly. Remembering the last time I’ve seen Bianca. Knowing that I would never see her again…even as a spirit.

                  “Why can’t the gods?”

                  “Because they need heroes.” Charlie said entering the house with a broom in hand. “I’m guessing you told her of what happened in Rome?”

                  “Yes” I said “Reminds me of Bianca when I first went to a quest”

                  Charlie wrapped a brotherly arm around my shoulders as I smiled at him weakly. I learned from Percy of how empathetic some of the Dragon tamers are. How they can catch some of the most inconspicuous emotions. Apparently they had learned to read through emotions from dragons. Dragons have more emotional imbalance than girls. The slightest sadness or anger could cause chaos.

                  “How was your game” I asked

                  “It was great” Harry said “I can’t wait for Quidditch this year.”

                  I looked at Bill and Charlie who had a knowing look in their face. We all knew there won’t be Quidditch this year.

~(*)~

                  I sat on Ron’s bed as I watched he and Harry go through clothes and throw in some books for their last minute packing.

                  “Aren’t you going to pack?” Ron asked “We’re heading to Hogwarts tomorrow”

                  “I’m done.” I said “My trunk is in Hogwarts already.”

                  “What?”

                  “Well my father decided it would be easier for travel purposes” I explained. Though in truth the trunk doesn’t have much. “So I mostly have this” I raised the string of my backpack.

                  “How are there so many things in here” Harry asked. Lifting the backpack which had held my clothes as well as some of the books that Mrs. Weasley insists I bring.

                  “Expansion charm” I said “along with a feather light charm”

“What is that supposed to be?” Ron was holding up something that looked like a long, maroon velvet dress. It had a moldy-looking lace frill at the collar and matching lace cuffs. I was trying not to laugh then there was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley entered, carrying an armful of freshly laundered Hogwarts robes.

“Here you are,” she said, sorting them into two piles for Harry and Ron “Now, mind you pack them properly so they don’t crease.” Then she looked at me sitting on the bed with my dagger in its sheath.

“Are you done packing?” she asked I nodded then showed her my closed backpack and my knife/wand in my side.

“Mum, you’ve given me Ginny’s new dress,” said Ron, handing out the robes to her

“Of course I haven’t,” said Mrs. Weasley. “That’s for you. Dress robes.”

“What?” said Ron, looking horror-struck.

“Dress robes!” repeated Mrs. Weasley. “It says on your school list that you’re supposed to have dress robes this year. . . robes for formal occasions.”

“Wow, those make my cloak look normal, seriously I look like the Grim Reaper in that thing but that is what wizards use for formal wear?” I asked she just nodded

“You’ve got to be kidding,” said Ron in disbelief. “I’m not wearing that, no way.”

“Everyone wears them, Ron!” said Mrs. Weasley crossly. “They’re all like that! Your father’s got some for smart parties!”

“I’ll go stalkers before I put that on,” said Ron stubbornly.

“Don’t be so silly,” said Mrs. Weasley. “You’ve got to have dress robes, they’re on your list! I got some for Harry too. . . show him, Harry... .“

Harry opened the last parcel on his camp bed. It wasn’t as bad, however; his dress robes didn’t have any lace on them at all - in fact, and they were more or less the same as their school ones, except that they were bottle green instead of black.

“I thought they’d bring out the color of your eyes, dear,” said Mrs. Weasley fondly.

“Well, they’re okay!” said Ron angrily, looking at Harry’s robes. “Why couldn’t I have some like that?”

“Because. . . well, I had to get yours secondhand, and there wasn’t a lot of choice!” said Mrs. Weasley, flushing.

“I’m never wearing them,” Ron was saying stubbornly. “Never.”

“Fine,” snapped Mrs. Weasley. “Go naked. And, Harry, make sure you get a picture of him. Goodness knows I could do with a laugh.” She left the room, slamming the door behind her. There was a funny spluttering noise from behind them. Pigwidgeon was choking on an overlarge Owl Treat.

“Why is everything I own rubbish?” said Ron furiously, striding across the room to unstick Pigwidgeon’s beak.

“At least you have a family.” I noted “Some of us live on our own fending for ourselves.”

“What about you?” Ron said “Your dad is a god and you come from a huge family with a lot of cousins.”

“Along with a gigantic ‘eat me’ sign for monsters hanging from the top of my head. My father is busy. Always busy. If it weren’t for Percy they wouldn’t even be talking to us demigods.” I said “Other than my dad my real family are dead. My mom died when I was young, Bianca died from a monster attack. When I returned from Hogwarts, she chose to be reborn. I can never see her again.”

“I’m sorry” Ron said sympathetically

“It’s alright.” I said “Come on, It’s almost dinner time.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nico

                  The next day we headed to the platform. Since Mr. Weasley didn’t own a car, the ministry had lent the Weasleys a few cars. I was squash between Ron and Fred on the way to the platform. And unfortunately Fred tends to instigate his brother even when I was in between. It was a long few minutes.

                  When we got there Ron and I had basically ran out of the cramp car. I couldn’t last too long in a confined space. I blame ADHD for that. I took my backpack and said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley who gave me a curious face.

                  “I have to keep my image.” I explained “I have to survive in Slytherin for the next few months before…you know.”

                  “Oh.” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed then gave me a very motherly hug. “Just take care of yourself. And be careful.”

                  “I will, Mrs. Weasley.” Then I looked at the trio. “See you guys at school, we wouldn’t want Malfoy to blow a fuse.”

                  “See you, mate.”

                  I then ran towards the barrier and I was again in the familiar old fashioned platform of Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

~()~

                  I wandered in the train looking for a place to stay, when I saw a familiar head of silver blonde hair. I knocked on the door and opened the compartment. Draco, Blaise Crabbe and Goyle looked at the idiot who would dare open the door into their compartment.

                  “I hear the Slytherin Prince is in this compartment.” I said casually crossing my arms and leaning on the door. “You wouldn’t happen to know who it is would you?”

                  “It would depend on who is asking.” Draco said his lip twitching, a smirk about to crawl into his face.

                  “The Half-Blood Slytherin is.”

                  “Nico?”

                  “The one and only” I said with a smirk as the others invited me in.

                  “Hey, mate where have you been?”

                  “You know here and there.” I said “What happened with you guys?”

                  “We had a werewolf for a DADA teacher last year.” Draco said “You missed it. He was way better than Lockhart. And Dumbles totally lost his marbles. He let that oaf Hagrid teach classes.”

                  “Hagrid doesn’t seem so bad.” I noted. “Though I’m not sure he is…safe as a teacher.”

                  “He isn’t” Blaise said. “He just doesn’t see what’s dangerous for students and what’s not dangerous. His first lesson was on Hippogriffs. Do you have any idea how dangerous one of those are.”

                  “According to my cousin their very dangerous.” I said remembering how proud Percy was in his underwater encyclopedia, curtsey of Tyson and Poseidon. I finally reached more than Fear. If I remember correctly, I just finished Thestrals in my Nic-tionary.

                  “Yes, and Draco got a scratch for it.” Crabbe pointed out. “Show him Draco.”

                  “Alright.” Draco said pulling up his sleeve. His arm had a large scratch from the side of his elbow to the back of his wrist.

                  “Wow” I said “You’re lucky. If it were any closer to your pulse you’d die in a minute.”

                  “Father sued the stupid oaf.” Draco said “Sadly he wasn’t sacked but the hippogriff was executed.”

                  “I see you had an eventful year without me.” I said

                  “Don’t worry, I hear this year is going to be more eventful.” Draco said “Father told me that the Triwizard Tournament is back this year.”

                  “The what?” I asked feigning confusion. The gods had mentioned the same thing to us. Though right now I am here as a mere student…for now.

                  “I forgot that you’d live under a rock” Draco muttered. Though I have to admit it was sort of true. “The Triwizard Tournament is a tournament where three Wizarding schools compete. One from each school is chosen to participate in this event. But this year according to father, we are going to have special guests.” Draco gave us a smirk. “Demigods.”

                  “Demigods?” Blaise said startled. “I thought they were extinct.”

                  “Many thought they were.” Draco said “They were apparently hiding in America for the past few centuries.”

                  “Demigods of which gods?” Blaise asked “Greek or Roman?”

                  “Both.” Draco said “Though they said the Roman ones are more dangerous.”

                  “Not totally true” I said “The Roman Demigods are just…let’s say trained. They’re just trained more on combat for the protection of their legion. Greek demigods are more on survival.”

                  “And you know this how?”

                  I pondered for a moment. “I met some they were in my father’s line of work.”

                  “And what does your father do anyway.”

                  “Department of Mysteries.” I said unsure if there is such a thing as the Department of Mysteries. “I’ve been born with what others call a talent, and I call a curse. I can see ghosts. I met some of the demigods in both Greek and Roman. Some of them are just our age now when they had died.”

                  “Was that why the ghosts were wary of you when you had entered the Great Hall back in second year.”

                  “Yeah.” I said. “Anyways what about the Triwizard Tournament? Why did they stop?”

                  “According to my father the death toll was way too high.” Draco said “So they had to stop it before too many young witches and wizards die.”

                  “That’s just sad.”

                  “Do you think Potter and Weasley know of this?”

                  “They should” I said “Isn’t his Prefect brother in the ministry now?”

                  “Yeah.” Draco said “Annoying as hell according to father. And knowing those three. They are probably clueless.”

~()~

                  Hogwarts was as magnificent as I remembered it. But this time I was, thankfully, not taking the boats to the castle. There were hundreds of carriages that were tied to a herd of Thestrals and when they had sensed me…

                  _“Master!”_ most of them had exclaimed through my head. I can’t understand how Percy keeps up with this. There was one that actually approached me. It’s skeletal face was just like the one of the horse and gave me what looks like a death version of a smile.

                  _“You came back”_ It said. It was the same Thestral that Luna and I fed. It had grown over the two years the last time I had saw him he was still a foal.

                  “ _I have another mission this year. It’s nice to see you all again.”_ I said in my head as I pet him.

                  “Nico!” Draco said “What are you doing?”

                  “Saying hi to the Thestrals.” I said

                  “The what?” Draco came closer and squinted. But he still saw nothing. “You must be hallucinating. The carriages are being pulled by magic.”

                  “They’re like horses” I said then remembered what Luna had told me. “They can only be seen by those who have seen death.”

                  “Well I suggest that we get into the carriage before we miss the sorting.”

                  I stepped into the carriage; I sat beside Blaise as I noted the rest of the occupants of the carriage. Pansy Parkinson, still as pug faced as she was the first time I met her, wrapped her arm around Draco’s. Millicent Bulstrode was beside her reading what looks like a fiction book.

                  “Who are you?” Pansy asked obnoxiously

                  “I am so insulted that you didn’t recognize me.” I said teasingly “And to think all those fun times that we had”

                  Draco chuckled while Pansy gave me a scowl. Millicent looked up from her book and studied me for a moment.

                  “Nico, I didn’t know you were coming back this year.”

                  “I didn’t know either. My father just dropped in on me like a bomb.”

                  “Nico?” Pansy shrieked “Nico di Angelo? Oh. My. Gosh. I couldn’t even recognize you anymore. You look different.”

                  “I believe it’s called puberty.” I said “And training with my crazy cousins.”

                  “Wow.” Pansy said “You don’t look like that scrawny kid all those years ago.”

                  “Uh…Thanks?”

                  “So, Nico. How’ve you been?” Millicent asked. “You were gone last year.”

                  “Well you know I’ve been here and there. My cousin invited me to join him in a year in a Muggle High School.”

                  “And you agreed?” Draco asked in disgust.

                  “Well it wasn’t like I had anything better to do” I said “My cousin is a few years older than me but is a wicked sword fighter. Apparently my father had thought it was a good idea for me to learn some sword fighting from him.”

It wasn’t totally true nor was it totally false. I had learned many things from my time in Argo II. Mostly how annoying Jason and Percy can be when they gang up on you. I told them more on my time in High school…well mostly on what Percy tells me about it.

“That sounds terrible.” Draco said. “No magic at all?”

“Nope.” I said “Though I can truly say it was an experience.”

“Guys. We’re here.” I looked out the window. I saw the magnificent castle that I wandered for an entire year. It was good to be back.

~()~

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said "I am sorry to inform you that the Quidditch House Cup would not take place this year." This caused most of the students groan and complains.

"This is due to the event that would take place this October," Dumbledore said "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has the honor of hosting The Triwizard Tournament. This tournament instead of the tournament only between Hogwarts, Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Institute. We have invited some special guest. Three groups from The United States of America have accepted our invitation. They aren't Witches or Wizards like us, but they aren't Muggles either. This I'll let them tell you themselves” he smiled mischievously

"In this tournament each group will choose a champion to represent them in the tournament. So the Ministry has added a rule that only those that are of age can join the tournament."

There were many complaints in the crowd but when Dumbledore spoke again they all quiet down.

"I am sure that you will bring glory of the Triwizard Cup to our school." Dumbledore said "The Headmasters of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang along with the trainers of our guests would be coming this October. A meeting of which would lead to unity of the six groups." then Dumbledore sat down and started talking to the other teachers.

The students all started to mutter none stop. This continued till the end of the meal. I headed towards the teacher’s table.

“Where are you going?” Draco asked

“I need to ask Dumbledore something. I think my father had sent him my trunk beforehand.”

“Alright meet you in the common room?”

“Sure.”

When I had arrived by the teachers’ table, Dumbledore was talking with one of the new teachers that he had introduced as Alastor Moody.

“Ah Mr. Di Angelo” Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone. “Alastor, this is Nico Di Angelo. A representative sent before hand by the demigods in America.”

“Which are you then? Hermes? Hecate?” Alastor Moody interrogated.

“Hades.”

“Ah… I heard you are in my fourth year class”

“For the first two months.” I clarified “Until the others come.”

He nodded then gave a smile that promised mischief. “Good, I have something planned for this year. That would help make Defense a little more interesting.”

“Ok…” I drawled, then faced Dumbledore. “Professor Chiron told me to ask you on our accommodation and to ask where I have to stay before the others get here.”

"Ah, yes like the other schools you may choose to either stay inside the castle or in your Warship. We could also lend you tents same as those used in the Quidditch Cup." he said "I heard this year the Irish won such, a shame for Bulgaria. I am a Bulgarian Fan myself"

"Professor back to the topic" I interceded "I'm not so sure what the Quiditch World Cup is and I don't know what their tents are like. But I think if it were allowed we’d prefer to stay at the open space near the Forbidden Forest."

"The tents are like those that you stayed in when you were at the Weasleys. And I believe that can be arranged.” Dumbledore said “as for your accommodation you would be staying in the Slytherin Common Room till then.”

“Okay… thanks professor” I said “If you excuse me, professors I have to go to bed I still have classes tomorrow”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry

                  I have to admit. Nico is pretty good with his acting. When I see how he acts with Malfoy and his cronies, I can imagine him as a pureblood. He acts like a pompous and cunning Slytherin. Not much different from how Malfoy acts. It’s like he was there the whole time.

                  Ron and I entered the defense classroom and we sat near the front of the classroom.

                  “I can’t believe that Dumbledore managed to convince Moody to teach Defense”

                  “Who is Moody anyway?”

                  “He is an Auror” Ron said “He’s a well known Auror, half the people in Azkaban are there because of him.”

                  “I’m personally excited.” Hermione said “We have double Defense today.”

                  “You can put those away,” he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, “those books. You won’t need them.”

We all returned the books to their bags, Ron looking excited. Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

“Right then,” he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, “I’ve had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you’ve had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures – you’ve covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?”

“But you’re behind - very behind - on dealing with curses,” said Moody then smirking in Nico’s direction. Who just shrugged. “So I’m here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I’ve got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark –“

“What, aren’t you staying?” Ron blurted out. Moody’s magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled .The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved.

“You’ll be Arthur Weasley’s son, eh?” Moody said. “Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. ... Yeah, I’m staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore. One year, and then back to my quiet retirement.” He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

“So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I’m supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I’m not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you’re in the sixth year. You’re not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore’s got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you’re up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you’ve never seen? A wizard who’s about to put an illegal curse on you isn’t going to tell you what he’s about to do. He’s not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I’m talking.”

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati something under the desk. Apparently Moody’s magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

“So . . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding law?” Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron’s and Hermione’s. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

“Err,” said Ron tentatively, “my dad told me about one... Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?”

“Ah, yes,” said Moody appreciatively. “Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse.” Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered,

“Imperio!” The spider leapt from Moody’s hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, and then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance. Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody.

“Think it’s funny, do you?” he growled. “You’d like it, would you, if I did it to you?” The laughter died away almost instantly.

“Total control,” said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. “I could make it jump" then he brought it over to one of the girl's hand.It crawled up her hand a bit then it flew to the next person who happened to be Draco Malfoy. It landed on his hair as everyone started to laugh. Then the unexpected happened it flew to Nico’s direction. It landed on his shoulder then it went limp. By the time it went back to Professor Moody it was dead. Everyone in the room gasped but Professor Moody just laughed

"Well so much for this one," he said “Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?” Hermione’s hand flew into the air again and so did Neville’s. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

“Yes?” said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

“There’s one - the Cruciatus Curse,” said Neville in a small but distinct voice. Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

“Your name’s Longbottom?” he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again. Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

“The Cruciatus Curse,” said Moody. “Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea,” he said, pointing his wand at the spider. “Engorgio!” The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretenses, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody’s desk as possible. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered,

“Crucio!” At once, the spider’s legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but I was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently

“Stop it!” Hermione said shrilly. I looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and following her gaze, saw that Neville’s hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, and his eyes wide and horrified. Moody raised his wand. The spider’s legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

“Reducio,” Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar. “Pain,” said Moody softly. “You don’t need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too.

“Right . . . anyone know any others?” I looked around. From the looks on everyone’s faces, I guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione’s hand shook slightly as, for the third time; she raised it into the air.

“Yes?” said Moody, looking at her.

“Avada Kedavra,” Hermione whispered. Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron.

“Ah,” said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. “Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra. .. The Killing Curse.” He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody’s fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface. Moody raised his wand.

“Avada Kedavra!” Moody roared. There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

“Not nice,” he said calmly. “Not pleasant. And there’s no counter curse. There’s no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he’s sitting right in front of me.”

I felt Moody’s eyes on me. Then he suddenly barked.

“CONSTANT VIGILANCE” Moody said. “There is no cure, no counter curse. The only way you’d be able to protect yourself is constant vigilance.”

The rest of the class he let us take down notes. No one spoke until the bell rang.

"After lunch we would have our second class outside, class dismissed." the Professor said when I was about to leave the room, the professor called back "Mr. di Angelo, please stay for a moment."

“Come on, Harry.” Ron said “Let’s go to the Great Hall. I’m starving.”

~(*)~

The second Defense class was more terrifying than the first. First Professor Moody had us all meet at the courtyard.

“Alright everyone. We are off to the Forbidden Forrest.” Most of the students were uneasy. Unsure if Moody was still sane if he wanted all of us to go into the Forbidden Forest with the word ‘forbidden’ in the name.

“Oh don’t get your knickers in a twist. I had already asked permission from Dumbledore. Let’s go!”

He brought us deep into the forest. I looked at Hermione beside me practically quivering in fear. I looked at the rest of the class and most had the same reaction.

“Alright everyone. We are all here to see a demonstration of the Dark Arts.” Moody said with a smirk. “Wands out. And be alert.”

Lavender Brown raised her hand and Moody called on her.

“Professor are you sure this is safe” she said her voice breaking as she said it.

But before Moody could reply, sounds of clattering bones started to echo through the trees. I, like everyone else, looked through the trees. But found nothing. I tightened the grip on my wand. My heart racing in fear.

After a sudden silence… a walking skeleton jumped down from one of the trees. It was wearing a tunic. It’s eyes yellow and cruel. In its hand, it had a sword and a shield as white as bone. More started to jump down from the trees. We were surrounded. All of us started to huddle together. Trying to get away from the skeletal warriors as they try to get closer to us.

“Where is Professor Moody?” Hermione exclaimed. I looked around and couldn’t find the professor anywhere.

“I don’t know” I replied. “But we need to do something about this.”

I pointed my wand at the skeleton. “Bombarda!”

The skeleton was shattered into shards of bone. The rest of the class started to do the same, until all the skeletons were nothing more than mere shards of bone.

“That was easy.” Malfoy boasted “I don’t understand why everyone was so scared.”

The bones started to sink lower into the ground. Then from the soil more skeletons burst out. The entire class was in pandemonium.

“Hermione!” Ron exclaimed through the noise of panic. “What do you know about zombie skeletons?”

“They’re not allowed by the ministry.” Hermione screamed back. “They’re just as bad as dementors. Even worse. No one but a Necromancer could control them.”

“Could they be warded off my a Patronus?” I asked

“I don’t know”

“Just try it mate!”

“Expecto Patronum!”

A white stag came out of my wand. It ran towards the skeletons in full speed. The skeletons bursted into golden dust and disappeared in touch. The stag started to stampede through the army of skeletons. As the last one dissolved into ash, we heard someone clapping slowly. We turned to see Moody with a smirk in his face.

“Five points to Gryffindor for quick thinking and spell work.” Moody said “They did great work didn’t they, my boy?”

“I have to admit” I turned around and saw a kid, around fifteen to sixteen years old, sitting on a branch in a tree. He was wearing a black muggle clothes and a hoodie that covered his face. the only thing you could see from him is his mouth. “I didn’t think anyone could figure that out.”

“Necromancy is illegal.” Hermione said loudly. “You could get arrested.”

“They say the same about killing people yet they still do it.” the black hooded teen said the flipping backwards disappearing into the shadows. Everyone turned looking for him. “Necromancy is in my blood. Telling me that I couldn’t do it is like telling a wizard he shouldn’t do magic.”

We all turned our gaze back at the professor. Beside him was the kid.

“This is an example of Dark Magic.” Moody said “As Ms. Granger pointed out this branch of magic is called Necromancy. Who could tell us what Necromancy is?”

Hermione raised her hand eagerly. But Moody called on one of the Slytherins.

“Yes, Mr. Zabini.”

“It’s the art of raising the dead.” Zabini said “It is considered dark because once someone dies it is wrong to summon them back. It drives both the Necromancer and the spirit into madness. It’s a very rare talent. It cannot be learned. Only inherited.”

“Very good. Five points to Slytherin.” Moody said “From what Mr. Zabini said my friend here inherited the ability to Necromancy.”

“Doesn’t he have a name?”

“I do.” the kid said “But I never said anything about having to mention it to you.”

“And this is where constant vigilance is needed. You’ll never know who is going to be your opponent. What kind of power he may have. Any other Questions you want to ask our guest?”

One of the Slytherin girls raised her hand. “From which side did you inherit Necromancy and how long did it take you to master it?”

“I inherited it from my father.” He said “I haven’t completely mastered it. It would take nearly a decade of training and study to be able to master the art. But I have successfully mastered most of the art.”

“How long have you been learning?”

“Since I was ten” he said “So about four years.”

“Aren’t you afraid that the ministry would arrest you for using Dark Magic.”

He gave a chuckle. “I would like to see them try. There is a difference between Dark Magic and Black Magic.”

“Black Magic is like supernatural powers or magic for evil and selfish purposes. These can sometimes be found in monsters and demons like dracaenae or gorgons. And diluted amounts are found in Vampires and Werewolves. This is the cause of their disease as we call it.” he said knowingly “But they don’t over power the person bitten unless they allow it. That’s how some were wolves look more like wolves than human before the moon is full.”

“Dark Magic is what we usually call grey magic.” He said “It’s not exactly light. Nor is it black. But it’s somewhere in between. Necromancy, Umbrakinesis and even the ones you call Unforgivable Curses are under this category.”

“If it’s bad to kill people why is the Killing Curse under Dark Magic not Black Magic?”

“Imagine if you were so sick, for example gorgon blood from the left side entered your body. It would kill you from the inside. Burn you melting you from inside it would cause a few minutes of pain before it totally kills you. Yet if you were to simply kill him with a spell. It would be as fast as having a gun shot through your head.” he explained “it used to be a form of mercy.”

“Alright. I believe it is time to return to the castle.” Moody said “Thank you again my boy for that demonstration.”

“It’s my pleasure.” He said “I hope to see you all again.”

Then he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Nico

                  I shadow travelled back into the common room. I threw off my hoodie and pants, shoving them into the bottom of my trunk and I jumped into my bed in my shirt and shorts. My left forearm was wrapped in a bandage. As if I had injured it before coming into the train. It covers the tattoo…and frankly it’s just fun to play with the bandage from time to time.

                  The other boys entered the common room to change before dinner.

                  “How you doing mate?” Blaise announced as they entered the room.

                  “Better” I said “I really hate this. I hate being stuck in bed.”

                  “That would be the problem with hyperactivity.” Draco said. “So you think you’re well enough to go to supper?”

                  “Yeah I think so.” I said climbing off the bed. I threw on a new shirt and a pair of jeans.

                  “What happened to your arm?” Draco asked slightly concerned. I only wore short sleeved when I sleep; I have to make sure that they don’t see the tattoo. Only now did they see the ‘injured’ arm.

                  “Sword fighting accident” I said. “I forgot to put on my armor and I got a big slash on my arm. I can’t remove it for the next two months.”

                  “Ouch.” Blaise said. “Doesn’t it hurt? Can’t it be cured by magic?”

                  “Magical sword.” I explained “It cannot be healed with spells without making it worse. It has to heal on itself.”

                  “That’s too bad.” Draco said “Come on let’s go up to the Great Hall.”

~(*)~

                  The next two months I managed to find some of my old friends. Luna was the easiest and the most convenient. For one, Draco and the other Slytherins don’t have much of a problem. They called her the one with ‘the sight’ very rare. She could see creatures that were lost in old pureblood myths. But they too agreed that she was a bit Looney.

                  Justin posed a problem. Since he was a Muggleborn, they were very stereotypal on the whole ‘purebloods and Muggleborns don’t mix’. But I managed to talk to him in my trips to the library.

                  “So how was the year without me here.”

                  “It was great!” Justin said in his usual cheerful tone. “Hagrid is a teacher now. Care of Magical Creatures. The old one had just an arm and a leg left. We have so many new classes, I can’t believe you missed it.”

                  “I’m sure I can manage” I said with a chuckle. “I heard there was a class with an oracle of some sort?”

                  “Yeah. Divination. Professor Trelawney is a fraud. But it’s the only class where you don’t have to study. You just make some wacky stuff up in the assignment and you automatically have an A”

                  “So I hear” I said

                  “You should come to class. While you’re still here.”

                  “What?”

                  “You’re a demigod right?”

                  I looked around if anyone was watching.

                  “What do you know?”

                  “You know being petrified doesn’t automatically mean we were deaf.” Justin said “It was like being stiff. You can’t move. Your brain still moves. At least that is what you managed to help us with. Our senses come back every now and then. Thankfully, it wasn’t the sight I don’t think I don’t have to watch the ceiling all day.”

                  “How long have you known?”

                  “Since you helped Nick.” Justin said. “That was you wasn’t it. The necromancer that Moody brought to class?”

                  “Yeah.” I said still slightly fazed. “Who else knows?”

                  “Pretty much just those who were petrified.” Justin said. “Don’t worry, we won’t judge you for it. I figured if you were back here, it must be for the tournament right?”

                  “Yeah.” I said. “The others are coming along with Beauxbaton and Durmstrang.”

                  “Great!” Justin said. “So I guess you did a lot of training for the past year. You look bigger now than that scrawny kid two years ago.”

                  “Was I really that scrawny?” I asked “Seriously you’re the fifth one that commented on that. Draco, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Luna, and you.”

                  “Well, you weren’t that tall.” Justin said “Now you’re taller than me. and even gained some muscle. Why do you keep hiding in a jacket? You’re not malnourished thin anyway, why hide?”

                  “It’s a habit, I guess” I shrugged. “I have been travelling for years.”

                  “What about the bandage?”

                  “I’ll let you know when I can remove it.” I said “I can’t remove it now someone might see. And you know how bad Hogwarts gossip is.”

                  “Sure.” Justin said.

                  We said our goodbyes and headed towards lunch. I sat with Draco and the others who were doing Divination homework.

                  “What is that?”

                  “Homework.” Draco said “It’s utterly useless. But it’s better than Muggle Studies.”

                  “We have Divination next.”Blaise said. “Are you going with us?”

                  “Yeah, I want to see this teacher that you are all complaining about.”

                  “She’s a fake” Draco said “An absolute fraud.”

                  “Well we’ll see about that.”

                  We ate our lunch quickly and headed to the seventh floor. We stopped at the north tower. They were looking at the window.

                  “What are we…”

                  Then there was a ladder. A heavy rope ladder that fell from the small window near the ceiling.

                  “We are going to class.”

                  “We climb this to go to the classroom?” I asked raising an eyebrow. “What about the girls? Aren’t they wearing skirts?”

                  “Well it’s a sight to see then.” Blaise said “Come on, we shall use our inner eyes to see the future.”

~(*)~

                  “Hello class.” The teacher said in a dreaming tone. “Welcome back to Divination. Today we shall read deeper into our tea leaves. I want you to look into the cup of the one opposite you”

                  Sadly, Draco and Blaise had paired up for this activity. So I looked at another table and I was paired with Justin.

                  “Hello again.”

                  “So how do we do this?”

                  “First you drink from the cup.” Justin instructed. I drank from the cup. The tea tasted fine. Just like tea they had served in China, without the cream or sugar. I can almost taste the wilderness from it. “Not all of it. Then place it upside down on the plate.

                  I did what he said and saw him do the same. He gave me his cup and I gave him mine.

                  “Look at the cup what do you see?”

                  “I see a sun.” I said then looked into the book. I squinted my eyes as the words tried to come back together. “It means…happiness?”

                  “Yes.” Justin said “What else?”

                  “Well that’s all I can see.” I said looking into the muck in the bottom of the cup. “So you’re going to be happy.”

                  “Alright.” Justin said with a smile. He looked into my cup. “I see...okay I’m not sure what I’m seeing.”

                  “Let me see…” Professor Trelawney said suddenly making us jump. She took the cup from Justin then hastily threw it back.

                  “The Reaper!” she exclaimed. “You have death in your soul. You have been cursed.”

                  “The Reaper?” I asked looking at Justin. “What’s that supposed to mean.”

                  Justin looked into his book. Then found the page. There was a picture of a Grim reaper form the cartoons. Where there was a man in a really big coat. It was holding a scythe of some sort and was looking at you without it’s eyes almost like a dementor.

                  “It’s an omen of death himself.” Justin read. “The curse of Death lies with the person. His death shall be a painful and it shall be close.”

                  I just shrugged at him. I haven’t heard of anything different. But I have to admit. Looking at everyone who looked at me with either interest or pity, this is a very interesting class.

~(*)~

                  The hardest to meet with in Hogwarts was the Golden Trio. At some point we just decided to meet in Myrtle’s old bathroom.

                  “So how is your month return to Hogwarts.”

                  “I’m glad it’s almost over.” I said “By the end of October I will no longer be Nicholas Di Angelo the Half blood Slytherin, but Nico di Angelo the Son of Hades.”

                  “Why did you have to change your name?”

                  “I think my dad liked the name Nicholas.” I said “but when my mom disagreed instead I was named Nico. It’s not a nickname for anything. Just Nico.”

                  “I’m guessing you were the one in Moody’s demo.” Hermione said.

                  “Yep.”

                  “Bloody hell,” Ron muttered “You’re bloody scary you know that?”

                  “Well I was just doing a favor for Professor Moody.”

                  “You are really that far into Necromancy?” Hermione asked.

                  “Yeah.” I said “Though back when we were in second year I wasn’t that good yet. The most dangerous I tried…well it was actually here in this bathroom.”

                  “You mean when…”

                  “Yeah.” I said “that was like raising the dead. but once someone dies, you can’t bring them back totally. You either bring back their spirit. Or their bones. Bones are easy you have something to work on, spirits are more…wild I guess. I can talk to them, but for them to show themselves that is their call. And for me to make them solid enough I need to use my own power for that.”

                  “Thank you.” Harry said “I never thought…”

                  “It was no problem” I said “You saved my life.”

                  “How are the other demigods coming to Hogwarts?” Ron asked suddenly.

                  “I’m not spoiling it.” I said with a smirk “You just have to wait and see then.”

                  ~(*)~

                  The day of the arrival finally arrived. It was already four in the afternoon the other students were about to be released from their classes. I looked into the sky in anticipation. I wore my new camp shirt. Since the demigods were now united, they decided to make a new shirt. It said Camp Demigod in the front. And had names at the back. It had different colours depending on the immortal parent. Mine was black and it had two bands on the sleeve. In the right it was Orange and on the left it was Purple. At the back, in Capital bold letters, was my name in white and a skull in the middle of the letter O.

                  I looked into the sky, excited for everyone to come. I reached into my pocket and drew a drachma. I created a mist and threw it into the rainbow.

                  “O Iris goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Argo II” the image shifted into a ship’s deck. Percy and Jason were both on the deck looking out and making sure the ship stays upright in the air with over a hundred campers on board.

                  “Guys!” I called and they looked into the iris Message.

                  “Hey, Death Boy!” Percy exclaimed “Why aren’t you here? Threatened to be killed by our great Uncle Z?”

                  “I don’t think Uncle Z will kill you Perce” I said “Not with Jason and Thalia on the ship. Besides you know I don’t do well on ships…or air…or water.”

                  “Yeah,” Jason said “But Hazel is really worried about you.”

                  “I was sent ahead.” I said simply. “Where is Thalia? I thought the hunters were joining you in the ship?”

                  “She’s here.”

                  “Let me guess.” I said thinking “She’s somewhere there. Bossing you around instead of helping so she wouldn’t fall off the boat.”

                  The two boys laughed. And Thalia’s voice was heard from the other side “I heard that!”

                  “Don’t worry Thals.” Percy said “We love you anyways.”

                  “Shut it, Seaweed Brain.” Thalia said suddenly in the picture. She was looking a bit pale but it looked deadly especially when she’s glaring at you. “If you want to keep on living, Death Boy I suggest you keep your trap shut.”

                  “Yes ma’am” I said in mock salute. Getting more chuckles from the other side. She slapped both boys upside the head.

                  “Don’t worry Death boy.” Jason said “We are close. I think I can almost see the castle. Leo said it will be around a few more minutes before we hit land.”

                  “Yeah, so if you see two Pegasus and a ship, don’t shoot.” Percy said looking off the screen. “NO! Blackjack don’t eat that I have your sugar cubes in my room.”

                  Jason just laughed as he was left on the screen. “See you later Death boy.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Nico

                  I stood beside Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. I was here before they were. I was so excited that until now I was still feeling shaky.

                  “Excited, Mr. Di Angelo?” Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

                  “Of course.” I said. “It’s the first time they’ve come here. And for the first time I can say that I’ve done something they haven’t.”

                  I don’t know why but Professor McGonagall looked at me sadly. But I shook it off. People pity me. They don’t know, I don’t need their pity. I’m as strong as any other demigod, I am a survivor.

                  I looked in the horizon and saw something coming. A chariot with giant pegasi was coming straight here.

                  “Ah, The Beauxbaton Academy chariot.”

                  Hagrid stood in the middle of the field, he held these giant signals. But the driver of the chariot apparently couldn’t control it very well. Hagrid jumped out of the way to prevent his admission to the headless hunt.

                  I know it is bad but I couldn’t help but laugh. I looked back into the horizon. I could see them. The giant ship was coming. There were two flying pegasi coming closer to land. It was guiding the ship to the water. It wasn’t long until Argo II was finally on shore.

                  I heard the students gasp in awe at the size of the ship. And the giant dragon for a ship head.

                  “Nico!” Hazel called. I walked over to them where I was immediately greeted with a hug from my favorite half sister.

                  “Hey, guys” I said greeting everyone. There were some his and some taps on the back. The most welcoming and very unnecessary greeting of them all was from my cousins.

                 I think Percy and Jason had it all planned. They both lifted me by my arms and legs.

                  “Hey Nico!”

                  “We missed you death boy.”

                  Dumbledore coughed causing everyone to look at him. Jason and Percy purposely dropped me on the grass.

                  “Welcome to Hogwarts, Demigods.” He said welcome-ly. “Thank you for accepting our invitation.”

                  “Thank you for inviting us.” Chiron said stepping forward. “It has been a while since the two worlds have met.”

                  “Indeed it has” Dumbledore said. “How have you been Chiron?”

                  “I’ve been good, Albus” he said “I’ll be watching over the two camps. Lupa has been busy with her camp and won’t be able to come.”

                  “Why don’t we chat sometime soon old friend.” Albus said looking at some of the demigods who have started to run around the grass like little kids. “I believe you might have your hands full at the moment.”

                  “I believe I do.” Chiron said with a sigh. “Thank you again.”

                  “Mr. Di Angelo will show you where you can put up your camp site.”

                  “Thank you Albus.”

                  “You are welcome.”

                  “Lead the way death boy.” Annabeth said teasingly. I led them to the field near Hagrid’s hut. Most of the campers nodded with approval. Reyna and Annabeth started to order people to start setting up camp.

“Well…” I said “here we are. We have to set up camp before the introductions start”

“Okay Head counselors and Centurions go over there so we can plan out the demonstration.” Annabeth said I about to escape when she spotted me “That means you too Nico, everyone else set up camp”

“Put up tents according to order of Cabin and Cohort,” Reyna said then looked over to Thalia. “Can you join the meeting?”

“Sure, Phoebe you’re in charge set up camp with the other campers” she said “I also have a bone to pick with Death Boy”

Oh boy I’m in trouble.

“You know what, I think I’ll go in the castle they might be looking for me” I said while trying to get away but someone grabbed the back of my shirt.

“Oh …no you don’t Death Boy,” Jason said holding tight to my collar.

“You got me and Jason in trouble with Thalia now it’s you turn” Percy said then I was being dragged towards the other side of the clearing. Man why are they so much older and stronger.

“Oh come one guys let me go she’s going to kill me” I complained.

“No, I won’t I just want to scare you Death Boy” Thalia said from behind “And it worked better than I thought, thanks guys”

“OK… if this is a prank then can you guys put me down now?” I said the two of them had lifted me and wouldn't let go.

"Yeah Percy let’s put him down" Jason said "but where?"

"Um... on the ground?" I said

"Oh how about the lake" Percy said. The next thing I knew Percy held on to my legs while Jason had my arms. They went all the way to swing my body into the lake.

Bleck. The Black lake. The worse looking and tasting lake to be in. I looked down and saw some familiar looking creatures. Grindylows…. Damn it.

I shadow travelled back to shore. Soaking wet and cold to the bone.

“Seriously guys?” I demanded. Making both of them jump.

“How did you get all the way over there?”

“Shadow travel.” I said.

“Are you boys done horsing around, we have stuff to do!” Annabeth called. We all looked at each other and went back to the others. There was one thing that nobody wanted. And that was an angry Annabeth.



“You want me to do what?”

“You heard me.” Annabeth said. “It would be a real good time to show off the power of the gods.”

“You do know that my powers are considered, Necromancy right?” I asked. “And here in the Wizarding world. Necromancy is considered Dark Magic. These people don’t understand the difference of Dark and black magic. Do you want me to get arrested?”

“Don’t be so melodramatic” Annabeth scolded. “You won’t get arrested. You’re a demigod not a wizard.”

“I spent a year here, Annabeth.” I explained. “I am considered as a wizard.”

“Oh stop complaining.” Clarisse snapped. “Just do what you do and we’ll make sure that no one kills you.”

“Very encouraging, Clarisse.” Jason commented but she just shrugged. “Don’t worry, Nico. None of us will let them arrest you.”

“Fine.” I said “But you guys owe me. Big time.”

After a few hours of planning, we were standing in the front of the Great Hall. I remember when I was here last. I was posing as a student. And I was feeling the excitement again.

“Join me in welcoming the demigods of Camp Half- Blood, Camp Jupiter, and the Hunters of Artemis. The hunters entered first running in without making a sound on the tilled floor. They shot arrows that exploded into fireworks. Next came with the campers, a wave of orange teens with swords. Finally the Romans came in, they stampeded into the Great Hall with the golden eagle. Leaving me with Thalia, Percy and Jason.

“Show time” Percy said.

“Show time” I muttered. I pulled my cloak over my head.

I entered the Great hall with a bam. My large black cloak swept the floor. I summoned the skeletons that attacked the campers.

The rest of the wizards gasped as the skeletons started to attack the other demigods. Jason, Percy and Thalia started to attack as offense. They gave me their all alright. I summoned shadows and created a large wall of shadow.

An arrow penetrated the wall. Hit me in the shoulder. I flinched involuntarily.

I fell down on my knees and lay on the floor. Soon dissolving into shadows, behind the others did their part. Jason started to throw off some lightning, Percy threw some water at people and Thalia shot some arrows that destroyed some targets with lightning.

Soon they went to bow at the crowd.

“Please welcome, Chiron the trainer of Heroes.”

Chiron galloped into the Great Hall.

“Good Evening, Everyone.” Chiron had a look around then asked. “Where’s Nico?”

“Nico?” Percy asked.

“Back here.” I said. I pulled out the arrow out of my shoulder. “Seriously Thalia, could you have made that any more subtle?”

“Sorry, Death Breath.” Thalia said.

“Di Angelo?” Someone exclaimed. “What’s that loser doing there?”

“Shut up, you Idiot!” I exclaimed. Then looked at Albus and Chiron. “Please Continue.

"Now I present to everyone, the Triwizard Cup" Dumbledore said pointing his wand at a big metal crate.He lowered his wand revieling a big silver cup holding a blue flame. "Those who wish to join the tournament must write their name in a piece of parchment with their school and place it on the flame. We choosing of champions will be on Halloween Night. May I remind you that only wizards and witches who are of age are allowed to to place their name in the fire and Demigods or descendants at the age of thirteen would be the only ones allowed to present their name for the tournament."

"What! That’s unfair" Fred exclaimed as well as protests from the other wizards.

"It isn't unfair Mr. Weasley. I suggest you do not underestimate our dear guests" Dumbledore said while Fred shrunk back at his seat under glares of various demigods. "If you wish to see their abilities you could watch their activities during their break time." then he faced Chiron

"Is it okay with you and your students Chiron?" he asked then everyone cheered in agreement.

"I guess my students have spoken, thought they should first look for one of our heads or me." Chiron said "If you'd allow headmaster you they introduce themselves."

Hazel and Frank stepped forward. Frank held Hazel’s hand looking more like a bodyguard than a boyfriend.

“I am Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto. Hero of Olympus.”

“I am Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Hero of Olympus”

The rest of the demigods cheered at the two. I stepped forward pulling down the hood of my cloak.

“I am Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, The Ghost King, and Ambassador of Pluto.” I said. The students of Hogwarts looked at me not sure if they were scared or awkward.

“Don’t forget the Hero of Olympus.” Percy piped.

“Fine. And Hero of Olympus and a bunch of other stuff.”

I stepped back leaving the other students of Hogwarts stunned. This is going to be a great year. 


	8. Chapter 8

Nico

                  The next day was just like it was back to camp. Everyone was up by five in the morning, and we started working together on the rest of the campsite. Of course they didn’t expect us to come unprepared right? The campers all started to take the pieces of wood and other materials needed from Argo II.

                  And before the sun was up, we had already started on the building of cabins. We’re all sharing cabins so it wouldn’t take too much space. And with magic we are able to squeeze about four hundred campers into around ten cabins.

                  The part that we had the Architect of Olympus here in Camp was also a plus. We managed to do some of the construction fast and with some experienced builders by the time the sun had risen everyone was only slightly sore from all the lifting and was back on their feet for training.

                  I met with Annabeth right as I left my room in the Big Three Cabin. Since none of us have cabin mates we all shared one cabin, plus Reyna and Annabeth. It was supposed to be like the Big House back in Camp Half Blood. But since Chiron wanted to reunite with some of his fellow centaurs in the forest, it is just the seven of us here.

                  “Hey Nico!” Annabeth said “Did you get your new training schedule?”

                  “We have a new one?” I asked confused. “What happened to the old schedule? I thought you said it was going to be just like Camp.”

                  “Well, since we have both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, everyone agreed that it was the perfect time to bond with our fellow demigods.”

                  “That’s just great.” I muttered.

                  “Are you a demigod or not?” Annabeth teased. “Come on it’s just training with the Romans.”

                  “Yeah, then you’re going to tell me that the Hunters are also training with us.”

                  “Actually…”

                  “See what I mean?”

                  Suddenly something stung behind my head.

                  “Uh...OW?”

                  “That’s what you get for complaining.” Annabeth said. “Here’s your schedule. And go to training. Remember I got my eye on you.”

                  “Yes mom”

                  She slapped me in the arm which thankfully didn’t hurt as much as when she had slapped me upside the head then left.

                  I looked in my schedule. Hand in Hand Combat with the Ares and Mars Cabin.

                  It’s official I’m dead.

Percy

                  Damn, this castle is amazing.

                  “Wow.” Annabeth said from beside me. “This is amazing.”

                  “I know.”

                  “Well, let’s divide up the work.” She said. “We need to go to the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Common Rooms. Nico already got the one for Slytherin.”

                  I snickered. “They make some pretty weird names; I mean one of them sounds like cottonball.”

                  Annabeth hit me behind the head. “Don’t be rude Seaweed Brain these are real people.”

                  “Not my fault they had really weird names.” I defended then caught her hand before she could slap me again.

                  “HA!”

                  “Whatever you say Percy.” Annabeth said. “You take the one for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, I’ll take the one for Ravenclaw.”

                  “Alright,” I said. “I’ll go to the Hufflepuff first. Then you might meet me in the Gryffindor Tower.”

                  “Sure.” Annabeth said “See you there.”

                  Then we went our separate ways. I was going down the stairs when suddenly it started moving.” I held on to the railings then it stopped in one of the doors by the third floor.

                  “Cool.” I muttered. I patted the railings. “Hey Mr. Staircase, I need to head towards the old port where you just left would you mind if you could go back?”

                  Like it heard me it moved back towards the old floor. I started to walk down the stairs while it moved. By the time I reached the bottom, the staircase was back to the place where it had started. I then headed towards the basement of the Castle.

                  The Hufflepuff common room can be described with one word, and it’s cozy. The doors were barrel shaped the walls were brown with a yellow tint. And it radiates comfort.

A stout woman with frizzy hair had approached me as soon as I entered.

“Hello dearie, how may I help you.”

“Hi, I’m Percy. Chiron told me to give this to the head of houses. The students are welcomed to watch some of the training sessions and the Siege next week. Here are some of the sign up sheets so we know who’s there.”

“Alright then dear. When do you need them back.”

“Saturday.” I said. Then looked around again. “Uh. Professor can you please explain to me the difference between the houses?”

“The students here are sorted into houses.” She said “It helps them get along with some of the people with the same characteristics as them. Gryffindors are students that value loyalty, bravery, and chivalry. Hufflepuff value kindness, friendship, honesty and hard work, Ravenclaws are those who value intelligence, wisdom, creativity and originality, while slytherin value Cunning, Ambition, Determination and Cleverness. It was way back when the founders had chosen their students. And until now we hold the tradition.”

“It helps prevent fights I guess.”

“It does.”

“Ma’am, do you by any chance know what house Nico di Angelo was when he was here?”

“He was under Professor Snape in Slytherin house.” she said. “Curious though it would seem he would fit better in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Such a kind and misunderstood child. Why do you ask?”

“He’s my cousin.” I said. “I like to look out for the kid especially after what has happened to him.”

“It’s good to know that there is someone looking out for him.” She said kindly “Thank you again for the invitations.”

“No problem” I said then left the common room.

I wonder what Nico experienced while he was here. I walked towards the seventh floor. It took a while then I found the portrait of a fat lady.

I squinted at the piece of paper that Annabeth gave me. “Caput Draconis.”

The lady opened the portrait and behind it was a door. I walked into the red and gold common room where I found the professor from yesterday. Professor McGonagall I think.

“Good Morning, Mr. Jackson.”

“Good Morning Professor.” I greeted. “Please call me Percy, Mr. Jackson is my grandfather.”

“Very well, what do we owe the pleasure.”

“Well, we demigods are inviting the students to come watch the trainings and the Siege that will take place next week.”

                  “Where will this take place?”

                  “At the camp site.”

                  “And I assume you all have the appropriate attire and precautions?”

                  “Yes, Ma’am”

                  “Very well.” She said then I gave her the papers.

                  Suddenly someone sneezed making both the Professor and I look. A few kids around fourteen years old were standing on the top of the stairs.

                  “Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, what in the world are the three of you doing awake in this hour?”

                  “It’s not that early, Professor” The redhead said.

                  “Sorry, Professor McGonagall. We wanted to go down to watch what was happening, there was a lot of clashing of weapons it woke us up.”

                  “Isn’t it dangerous for them to be fighting with real weapons, Professor?”

                  I snorted. “It’s a necessity.”

                  “The demigods train this early in the morning according to Chiron.” Professor McGonagall said. “Their trainer is a good healer.”

                  “Can we go watch?”

                  “Absolutely not.” The professor said sternly. “It is way too early for any of you to be out of the castle.”

                  “Actually, Professor.” I said. “I don’t mind if they were to come. I can bring them with me. We are actually hoping for some of the wizards to come watch. Perhaps even learn.”

                  Professor McGonagall studied both me and the trio. She looked at the three sternly. “I do not want to hear any of you misbehaving. And be at the Great Hall in time for breakfast. Or you will serve detention with me.”

                  She looked at me. “Even you, Perseus.”

                  I groaned. “I think I liked Mr. Jackson better than that”

                  She looked at me sternly again. I raised my hands in surrender. “Alright. I promise. Don’t worry as long as we don’t meet any of the Hermes kids we won’t get into much trouble.”

                  Professor McGonagall nodded then we left the common room. We left through the portrait. And I looked at the three kids.

                  “Okay I think an introduction is in order” I said “I’m Perseus Jackson. And PLEASE call me Percy.”

                  “I’m Hermione Granger, This is Ron and Harry.”

                  “So you’re the Percy that Nico talks about” the kid named Ron said. “You don’t look like a Percy.”

                  “Uh… thanks I guess.” I said then looked around. “Hold on guys, let me look for…”

                  I suddenly felt a weight on my back. I turned and couldn’t find anything.

                  “Hey Annie.”

                  “I told you not to call me that” Suddenly a wave of blonde hair was all over my face. I grabbed her hands from my back and lifted her off. I held her in my arms and gave her a kiss.

                  “Hello again Wise Girl.” I said with a smile. I looked at the trio. “Guys, this is my girlfriend…”

                  “Hi, I’m Annabeth Chase” she said offering her hand

                  “I’m Hermione and this is Ron and Harry.” Hermione said again.

                  “Oh, so you’re the friends Nico told us about.”

                  “Nico told you about us?”

                  “Well, Nico is Nico.” I said “We threatened to drown him in the lake if he didn’t tell us.”

                  “You didn’t?”

                  “We did.”

                  I earned another slap behind the head because of that. “You guys are so mean. He’s the youngest between the three of you and you still bully him.”

                  “Well, that is sort of our job and besides Nico isn’t the youngest, Jason is.”

                  Annabeth looked like she was going to say something then looked at the trio. “We’ll talk about this later.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy**

We went to the camp where we first found the archers. I steered the three away from the archers to avoid being shish kebab-ed. Annabeth went to teach her Ancient Greek class. Then we found Jason.

                  He was sitting on one of the bleachers drying off his hair.

                  “Had a nice swim bro?”

                  “Yeah,” he said sarcastically, “You know just how much I love getting wet in a lake.”

                  “Sorry man.”

                  “Dude you were supposed to block not shove me into the lake.” He said clearly annoyed. He looked at the three in interest.

                  “Who are you guys?”

                  “This is Hermione, Ron and Harry, Nico’s friends. Guys this is Jason Grace.”

                  “Nice to meet you.” Hermione said.

                  “So you are the ones that Nico told us about.”

                  “How did you threaten Nico into telling you things?” Ron asked curious.

                  “We aren’t allowed to enter our uncle’s domain.” Jason said “Well except for Uncle H. for some unknown reason he is the most welcoming of them all.”

                  “Maybe because we don’t see him often.” I added.

                  “True.”

                  “So you can’t swim, or fly?” Ron asked horrified.

                  “Well, I can’t fly.” I said

                  “And I can’t swim.” Jason said “Well technically I can. But unless Uncle P is irritated or in a bad mood, its better to stay on ground.”

                  “Uncle Z is a hopeless case.”

                  “That is true.”

                  “So where is Nico?” Harry asked.

                  “I don’t know” I admitted.

                  “He’s in the arena.” Jason said. “Hand in hand combat with the Ares and Mars cabin.”

                  “He’s going to get pummeled.”

                  “No, he’ll be fine” Jason reassured. “I was just there. A few bumps and bruises nothing major.”

                  “Why don’t we go see him?”Harry said.

                  “Sure” I said. “After we finish the rest of the tour”

                  “Well, you guys go ahead” Jason said. “I think I’m going to take a shower.”

                  “Didn’t you already take one.”

                  “Haha”

                  After showing them the cabins, we headed off to the arena with Nico and Clarisse fighting off. Both were in tank tops, sweatpants and were sweating rivers. Clarisse was pushing Nico by his arms while Nico tried to block her off.

                  He ducked down making Clarisse loose balance and fall forward. Nico took this as an advantage then pinned her down. After the declaring death, Nico jumped and pumped his fists in the air.

                  “YES! FINALLY!” Nico said. As Clarisse got back on her feet.

                  “Again Di Angelo.”

                  “Aw come on, I won once, you won the rest.”

                  “Hey guys!” I called distracting them. They turned towards me and Nico found his escape and came towards us.

                  “Hey, Perce. Perfect timing. It’s your turn, Jason left me here to get pummeled.” He said cheerfully. Leaving the trio to gape at him. He turned to them and his smile faltered a bit.

                  “Nico? Wow, you look different.”

                  “Uh… Thanks I guess.” He said unsure. “Anyways, I think I should go change…”

                  “Come on,” I encouraged wrapping an arm around his shoulders “Let’s go into the castle.”

                  *(^o^)*

                  We returned to the castle right at the Great Hall. I can say that the Great Hall is impressive. The demigods are spread amongst the houses. We all have different preferences with people but I noticed that there are fewer demigods with the Slytherins.

                  We sat with the Gryffindors and I gave a wave towards Professor McGonagall to show here that we were here for breakfast. Nico awkwardly looked around.

                  “Come on, Nico. Sit down.”

                  He sat down awkwardly beside me.

                  “So, where are your friends?”

                  “In the other side of the room.” he said. “I’m going to go there.”

                  Soon Nico left the table and headed towards the Slytherin Table where the students greeted him with open arms. I studied how my cousin acted. He seemed more comfortable there than when he was surrounded by Demigods. His own kind.

                  “What can you tell me about Slytherins?”

                  “Depends” Hermione said while Ron said suddenly.

                  “Their evil.”

                  I raised an eyebrow. Hermione slapped him behind the head. “That’s not true.”

                  “The Slytherins like to take care of themselves. Most of the Purebloods are in Slytherin. The traditionalists, the ambitious, the cunning.” Hermione explained. “They’re not all bad. But they’re not all good either. They take care of themselves and their own kind. I think it’s because they’ve been outcasted for too long.”

                  “Why?”

                  “The Slytherin house has a really bad history.” Harry said. “There were one of Dark Lords and most of their followers came from that same house.”

                  “Nico was from that house?”

                  “Well he still is.” Hermione said. “Like I said, they take care of themselves. They look after each other. And Snape seems to be a bit protective of his little snakes.”

                  I watched as Nico made fun with a platinum blonde haired boy and a black haired boy. He waved goodbye to them as they went to class then returned to the Gryffindor table with a good mood.

                  “Hey guys. I think I’m going back to the cabin” he said

                  “No, you are coming with us” I said. “Then you can introduce us to more of your friends here in Hogwarts.”

                  “I don’t think…” he said then paled.

                  “What happened?” Harry asked “Are you okay, you look sick.”

                  “You don’t have a shadow.” Nico muttered.

                  “What?”

                  “You don’t have a shadow.” He repeated. I looked down and notice the lack of dark human shaped patch on the floor.

                  “How…”                

                  “Damn it!” Nico exclaimed then tried to run away. I grabbed him by his arm.

                  “What’s happening?”

                  “The shadows didn’t return.” he said. “I have to go.”

                  “We can help.” Harry said. “If what you said is true there are probably hundreds of shadows out of their bodies.”

                  “Shade Hunting isn’t as easy as you think.” Nico said. “I have to get started if the shadows are gone too long bad things will happen.”

                  “Let us help you.”

                  “This is my mistake, I have to fix it.” he said “Let me go!”

                  “I’m not going to, unless you let us help.”

                  “If that is the only way then fine!” Nico snarled

                  “Good” I said then let go. “Let’s go find Jason and the others we’ll be able to get this done in no time.”

*(^o^)*

                  I found Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel and Frank after bringing the three back to the castle.

                  “Alright Death Boy.” I said. “Time to talk.”

                  “Well the shadows are loose.I need to get them all before dinner tonight or the shadows and the person who owns it will go mad. So, Bye!”

                  Jason hooked his arm around Nico’s right as he was about to leave. “What do we do?”

                  Nico sighed. “It isn’t easy to recapture a shadow. So we either have to kill it or to trap it.”

                  “Kill it?” Annabeth asked.

                  “As soon as you get any weapon stabbed through the shadow. The shadow will immediately return to its owner.”

                  “So all we have to do is to stab them?”

                  “Yes, but it will be tricky.”

                  “Tricky how?”

                  “Well shadows can shadow travel. And it would take the least likely thing their owner would do. And considering we are in a school of magic. There are a lot of those.” Nico said “The shadows have magic themselves. We need to get them all back to their bodies before twenty four hours is over.”

                  “Well what are we waiting for then?” Leo said tightening his tool belt and his other hand held fire. “Let’s go Shadow Hunting.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Nico

                  Shadow hunting with my cousins and friends isn’t what I had in mind for my first day outside of Hogwarts Education. But of course Percy had other plans. He had called the others for a meeting before lunch and I had to tell them everything. It still feels unusual to me when they finally accept me in the camps as a regular camper. But whether or not I like it Percy and the others will force me to include them for their help.

                  “So where do we start.”

                  “Well, there is around a hundred or so shadows out there.” I said. “The castle has seven floors and four dungeons. We should split up.”

                  “I don’t think we’ll be able to get them all here at once.” Percy said. “Like it or not Nico, we need more help.”

                  “Then what do you suggest we do?”

                  “Get the other head counselors and the Cohort Centurions.” Percy said. “That’s like twenty or so more kids. We’ll be able to cover the castle that way.”

                  “No.” I said strongly opposing his idea. What does he think he’s doing?

                  “Why not?”

                  “Do you know what you’re doing?” I asked. “No matter how much you tell me that I am accepted here. I refuse to believe that they would truly accept a necromancer in their camp. Much more having to clean up after the stunt I made.”

                  “There has to be another easier way to collect two hundred shadows.”

                  “There is.” I said darkly “By killing the summoner, aka me.”

                  I turned my back on then “I’m going to start with my search. Now that you all know whether or not you want to help that is your call.”

                  Then I shadow travelled into the castle. Time to start the hunt.

                  I started from the dungeons. Going up. Just lurking in the dungeons itself there were around twenty shades causing mischief. I heard sounds of movement and immediately kept my guard up.

                  “NICO!” I heard someone say then they bumped into me. Thankfully I was able to catch the fellow camper before we both went toppling over. The familiar purple highlights in dark brown hair was enough for me to recognize the person.

                  “Lou?” I asked. “What are you doing here?”

                  “Helping you.” She said “You know you don’t have to be ashamed. It was an accident.”

                  “Well. I highly doubt that everyone wants to help do something so ridiculous.”

                  “On the contrary so many went to help. Annabeth already told the headmaster about the whole thing. Everyone went into pairs and left.”

                  “Then where’s your pair?”

                  “I don’t have one. Come on. It’s a magic school. I’m sure I could find my way around.” she said in a slightly hyped up tone.

                  “I am covering this area.”

                  “And I am coming with.” Lou said. “You know no one is judging you for this. Everyone makes mistakes.”

                  “Yeah they say that now. Then later they start complaining and blaming me for everything that happened.”

                  “It was your fault.”

                  “That is why I want to solve it myself.” I said.

                  “Well tough luck we got your back now let’s get those shadows shall we?”

=(^-^)=

                  “It went that way” Lou said. We’ve been chasing this one shadow that has been causing small mischief inside the dungeon. Scared a small first year with a large suit of armor holding an axe.

                  “That’s the potions corridor.” I said stopping her.

                  There was a sudden scream and a scold from the professor.

                  “You still don’t want to go in?”

                  I groaned then followed the hyperactive girl into the classroom. The classroom was in mid-chaos. A potion was shooting up like a water fountain in the middle of the classroom. Others were huddled away from it while Professor Snape was glaring and scolding everyone.

                  “Di Immortales.” I muttered as I looked around the room. I sensed a movement in the shadows. I found the shadow in the inner corner of the room.

                  I took out my throwing knives and Lou pulled out a spear.

                  “Mr. Di Angelo what in the world are you…”

                  I threw the knife right at the corner of the room and the shadow left its hiding place along with two others. The fountain potion also stopped as one came out from it.

                  “Nico, what are you doing?” Hermione asked. I turned and look at the people around the room were Fourth Years. I just interrupted a Gryffindor-Slytherin Potions Class. Oh damn.

                  “Nico, are you helping me or what.” Lou Ellen said jumping on one of the Potions class stools then threw her spear. It hit one of the shadows. But the other slipped away. She held a small ball of light then threw it at the shadow. It missed.

                  “Tell you later.” I said. Then threw another knife at one of the shadows. It missed. After running around in the potions classroom we managed to ‘kill’ three more shadows. But not the one that we followed here.

                  “Perhaps the two of you might want to explain the destruction you have caused.”

                  “Later, Professor. We’re missing one.”

                  “P-Professor.” Draco suddenly said paler than his usual self. He pointed at the chair. On the chair was a dark replica of Professor Snape. He had a demonic look on his face and a rather harsh stare. Harsher than the original Snape’s.

                  “Hello class,” the demonic Snape said with an evil smirk. “It’s nice to meet you…too bad it’s only for such a short time.”

                  Demon Snape pulled out his wand and so did the real Snape. A dark green light shot out of the demon Snape’s wand.

I held a hand as if I were catching a ball. Then with my left hand I made a summoning motion. Reaching the green light then it switch course then went towards me. I stopped it like a ball with my right hand.

Just like dodge ball in Westover Hall I threw it violently back to the Demon Snape. It was only able to paralyze it for a few seconds. Just enough for me to throw a knife at it. It exploded like a monster then went back to Snape. Who was looking at us in shock.

“As much fun this is I must go.” I said with a small smile. Lou waved her hand and everything went back to normal. Her spear back to her hand and my knives back in my holster.

“Detention, Mr. Di Angelo.”

“You know I would love to, Professor.” I said with a smirk. “But sadly, I am not a wizard. I am a Demigod.” I grabbed Lou’s arm then shadow travelled away from the Potions Classroom.

=(^--^)=

Lou and I landed on the entrance of the dungeons laughing.

“That was great I can’t believe you did that.” Lou said laughing. “That teacher gave me the creeps.”

“Well, that’s Professor Snape for you.” I said “Scares everyone. Let’s go find the rest of the shadows.”

“We were supposed to go to place outside the Great Hall for the progress report.”

“When?”

The bell for Dinner rang.

“Right now.” Lou said as she dragged me towards the Great Hall. I found Percy and the others waiting by the Great Hall. I looked down embarrassed with what I had said earlier. They were really just trying to help, I guess. And I may have over reacted a little.

“Hey, Lou, Hey Nico.” Annabeth called “How was the search.”

“Total of Thirty Five Shadows down in the Dungeons.”

“Wow they do like to lurk in the dark” Hazel commented. “We also found a lot in the classrooms and corridors but not all at the same place. You should’ve seen what happened in a Defense Class.”

“Yeah,” Leo said enthusiastically. “You wouldn’t believe it we nearly destroyed the classroom and the teacher actually congratulated us.”

“Well, he’s known as Moody for a reason.” I said

“Still, that was so cool.”

“Anyways so a total of one hundred and ninety nine shadows where caught and back into their bodies.” Reyna said. “We just need one more. The thing is this one is tricky and we don’t have much time.”

“Whose?”

“Dumbledore.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Percy

                  Hunting down shadows wasn’t that bad. Hunting down dark creatures that look human with strange powers is a different story. A few hours before sundown we started to notice that some of the shades were starting to take shape of their person.

                  Annabeth and I chased a crazy group of teens across the halls. Shadow Harry kept throwing these weird jinxes towards us. One turned Annabeth’s hair blue. Another gave me rabbit ears.

                  “I’m getting sick of this.” Annabeth grumbled. She threw her knife towards one of the shadows and it shot through two.

                  As soon as Annabeth ‘killed’ one the shadow that casted a spell on her, the spell faded away.

                  “That’s great Annabeth, we found the counter curse” I said while I slashed a shadow in half.

                  After a few more minutes of finding shadows, we managed to get most of the shadows back to normal. Except for one with an unusually long beard. After something that looks like a smirk danced in his face he disappeared.

                  Annabeth and I heard a bell like sound that probably signals supper. Which means…

                  “We don’t have much time.” Annabeth said. “We have to go meet the others.”

~~~~~

                  Annabeth and I went to the door of the Great Hall. Thankfully everyone was there…including Nico.

“Anyways so a total of one hundred and ninety nine shadows where caught and back into their bodies.” Reyna said. “We just need one more. The thing is this one is tricky and we don’t have much time.”

“Whose?”

“Dumbledore.” I said. “We don’t have much time.”

As if on cue, there was a scream from inside the Great Hall. We all stormed into the hall to meet chaos. The Shadow Dumbles started to call his own back up. Shadows, not as solid looking as the ones Nico summoned, started to attack the students and everyone in the Great Hall.

There were older students who had their wands out for attack, but none of them seem to affect the shadows.

“We have to do something” Reyna said then turned to everyone. “Attack as many of the shadows as you can. We have to find the source of these shadows.”

“Kill the Head shadow.” Nico suddenly said. “If you kill the head, the others will just disappear.”

“Nico, Percy, Jason. You three look for the head.” Reyna said. “He’s somewhere in this mess. Find and conquer.”

“Yes, Ma’am”

“Alright, Disperse and Kill.”

Looking for the shadow is harder than it looks. I glanced at Nico beside me. He looked sick. The shadows around must be getting to his head. Confusing him.

“You okay?”

“Fine.” He said. “There are too many of them for me to find the Head. We have to do it manually.”

“Let’s do it in another approach” Jason said beheading another shadow. “What is the difference of a magically summoned Shadow and that summoned by a Necromancer?”

“The ones summoned by the shadow are more translucent.” Nico said.

“Got it.” I said then pointed at the far corner of the Hall where a tall shadow stood. “There he is.”

“Let’s go.” Jason said

The three of us Charged at the shadow, but it was as slippery as smoke. It kept phasing through everything and avoiding the sword.

“Nico.” Jason said “We have to take it by surprise. Can you shadow travel fast enough to get it from behind?”

“Yeah.” Nico said. “Keep it occupied.”

Jason and I managed to keep it on us instead of it summoning more help. The students are still panicking as the shadows wrecked more havoc around the Hall. Even the teachers couldn’t keep them occupied long enough.

“Where is Di Angelo?” Leo asked while beheading another shadow.

“He’s here somewhere.” Jason reassured.

The lights around the Hall started to flicker making everyone, including the shadows stop. The Head shadow was suddenly in attack mode. It started to summon more shadows and the teachers started to throw spells at the Head.

. At the wall behind the teacher’s table was Nico. He was stuck on the wall like a weird version of Spiderman. A sudden battle cry caught everyone’s attention He jumped off the wall and landed right on top of the Head Shadow. Nico was practically radiating power. The Great Hall started to fell cold all of the sudden.

“ _The Ghost King commands you all to return to your souls.”_ He said simply then stabbed through the ‘heart’ of the head shadow. An ear splitting cry was heard from the Shadow then it soon dissolved through the ground.

Nico stood looking tired and about to fall over in exhaustion. We looked around and noticed the mess that was caused.

“What is it you are trying to do Dumbledore?” The minister said from behind. “I told you this was a bad idea. Inviting a Necromancer into the school. Aurors, arrest that boy!” The Aurors started to approach the Nico until I stepped in. I stepped in front of Nico blocking him from the Aurors.

“No.” I said with authority “You might be the Minister of Magic, but Nico Di Angelo is with us.”

“The boy holds a wand.” The Minister contradicts. “He is a wizard, hence it he is to be punished for a crime.”

“What crime?” Annabeth asked. “For being a Necromancer?”

“For practicing Dark Magic.”

“Which is false” Annabeth said. “It is said in your laws it is wrong to practice the art. Yet the art you banned is Black Magic.”

“There is no difference.”

“There is a big difference.” Lou Ellen interceded being the Magical Expert within the Demigods. “Black Magic is manifested by monsters, and demons, where as Black Magic is everywhere it resides in everyone.”

“Rubbish.”

“Then why are you able to create these curses that cause pain?” Lou countered. “This is part of Black Magic no matter what you say. Nico’s powers are there since birth. It is inborn just like being a wizard.”

“It is a curse.”

“It is a gift.” Lou said. “It is like speaking in Parseltongue. It is unusual and you would chalk it off as being evil. We demigods know Nico di Angelo. He has his moments, but he is just as powerful and just as good as Percy and Jason.”

“This doesn’t make a difference.” The Minister said. “That boy possesses Dark Magic, and belongs in Azkaban. For practicing Dark Magic.”

“He is not.” A woman’s voice suddenly said. She wore a long Silver robe with Alchemist symbols tattooed in her arms; she held a twin torch and was accompanied by a she-dog and a polecat. She had this aura that radiates Magic and had a face so young and ageless.

All of us Demigods bowed at the goddess while the wizards only looked at her in confusion.

“Lady Hecate.”

The wizards were still confused other than the teachers and the Minister. Who bowed as well. The students unsure what to do, followed their teacher’s example.

“Rise, my children.” She said with a slight glare towards the minister who cringed. “What is all the commotion about?”

“Nico was about to be charged for Practicing Dark Magic.” Lou Ellen said. “They say he is to be punished as a wizard for he holds a wand.”

“Of course he holds a wand.” Hecate said. “I gave that to him. He has my blessing due to my favor to Hades.”

“So what is he?” The Minister said. “As a wizard, he has to be charged of the use of Dark Magic, just look at the havoc he had caused.”

“You will do no such thing.” Hecate said with a slight scold in her voice. “It is not wrong to practice an inborn talent. Whatever gave you such an idea?”

“But…”

“But nothing.” Hecate said. “The Demigods of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter were also charged with similar cases for being a witch or wizard. These are my children. They are part of the Camps like they are part of the Wizarding World. They molded your world, yet you act as if they cursed. Enough of this or before you know it your world will fall.”

She looked around and frowned. And with a wave her hand, the plates started to return to its places, fallen candles mended and was again lit and floating in the air, table cloths were stitched back together and everything was back to normal.

“The Demigods here are guests. We could leave you to your war if we wanted to. One more step out of line, and you will regret it.” Hecate said then disappeared in a bright light.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry

         After the whole thing with the demigods in the Great Hall, there was a lot of talk about Nico Di Angelo. Mostly about the Necromancy. I guess we found the Necromancer that Moody introduced at defense class.

         “I can’t believe it was Nico.” Ron said. “And he didn’t tell us.”

         “He might have mentioned it” Hermione said, “He just never showed us anything.”

         “What do you think happened yesterday?” I asked. “They were chasing something around earlier. They look like shadows.”

         “They were” Hermione said “I understand why he would keep it to himself. Considering how everyone was acting.”

         “What is so hard about showing us something?” Ron demanded

         Hermione stared at us with a slight groan. “Well, Ronald, how would you feel if someone would suddenly start ignoring you after you had finally become comfortable with the people around you. Or worse look at you with so much fear. Wouldn’t you feel bad?”

         “That wont happen”

         “What do wizards think of Dark Magic, Ronald”

         “Do I need to answer that? It’s the worse kind of magic there is You-Know-Who is known for using dark magic”

         “And what do you call Necromancy”

         “Necro-what?”

         “Raising the dead, talking to spirits, controlling shadows”

         “That’s…oh.”

         “Yeah Oh.” Hermione said.

Nico

         Well I guess I had expected the truth to come out sooner or later. Am I used to it? Yes. Does it affect me? Of course. I may be a son of Hades; I may be a socially deprived weirdo. But I never chose this. Who in their right mind would want to alone for the rest of his life?

         I walked through the halls of Hogwarts the next day after the accusations of the Minister. I hoped that it would be different here in Hogwarts. But apparently it’s not. Students were avoiding me in every corner. A first year Hufflepuff actually screamed and looked like he was going to faint.

         I headed towards the astronomy tower. I sat by the edge of the railings looking through the Hogwarts grounds. I couldn’t believe how shallow people are. From that kid whom no one minds to that kid that they practically hate. How people’s minds could change because of some simple things.

         I watched the birds fly across the sky in over the sea. Well I guess this is nothing new to me right?

         “We figured we’d find you here” I heard a familiar voice say. I didn’t turn around.

         “How did you find me?”

         “Well you do have a lasting impression on some of the ghosts” Blaise said siting beside me on the ledge of the window.

         “Why are you here?”

         “Well we couldn’t let our fellow Slytherin wallow in self pity now, could we?” Draco said. sitting on my other side.

         I shrugged “It is possible”

         “Is this why you don’t like talking about your family?” Crabbe said leaning by the doorway “Or anything about the demigods?”

         “I guess.” I said “You could probably hear a lot of bull about me.”

         “Bollocks” Draco cursed “They don’t see an asset when they see one then.”

         “Highly doubt it” I muttered. “I’d rather travel than stay at camp.”

         “That’s why you’re one of us” Draco said “You’re a survivor. We Slytherins are always being accused. But they don’t see that we are the survivors. We’ve faced worse emotionally and sometimes even physically.”

         “That’s why you were sorted to be one of us. The Slytherins we look after each other.” Blaise said removing his tie. “The question is do you accept? To truly be one of us?”

         He held out his hand, the green and silver tie lay on his hand innocently. Am I, truly one of them? Can I finally be part of something?

         I looked at my friends. With a grin, I grabbed the tie from his hand and tied it around my collar.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Nico

The next few days were crazy. In the Slytherin Common Room, the students didn’t act so indifferent towards me than the other students. They had even become friendlier in a sense. There are some times I would stay inside the Common Room bored and some random kid I don’t know would introduce himself and keep me company. And I liked it. I wasn’t that kid in the corner here. I wasn’t just that boy with unusual powers. I was that boy born with a lot of bad luck.

I sat in the corner of the Common Room with some of the other Slytherins when suddenly Marcus Flint and Draco come towards me.

They hoisted me by my arms and practically started to drag me.

“Hey! What’s going on?”

“You are going to sign up for The Triwizard Tournament!” Marcus said.

“What?” I said in shock. “No. No!”

“Come on, Nico!” Draco said. “You are one of the few who can actually enter! And you’re just fourteen!”

“Fifteen!”

“All the same”

They dragged me all the way to the Great Hall. They had also managed to convince me to enter my name in the Triwizard Tournament. I was pushed into the age line with a laugh. I heard silence as the people around the Great Hall stopped talking. I looked at everyone where most of the students looked at me in fright. Some of the younger students stepped back and the older ones had their wands in their hands.

Despite them knowing me for that year I was here. it was amusing to see them all suddenly afraid. The Slytherins taught me to ignore them and just laugh at their ignorance.

I smirked as I placed my name into the cup. The flame turned red then back to its usual blue color. The Slytherins cheered as I was again surrounded by my fellow housemates. And we ventured back to our home in the dungeons.

~()~

However fun it is to hang around my housemates, I still had to train. I stood face to face with Jason and a spear in my hand. We have been sparing for the past few hours. Though Percy is the better swordfighter, Jason is known for being a better teacher.

It was common knowledge to us demigods that sword fighting and spear fighting was similar. But in truth they weren’t. Unlike a sword, a spear can be thrown like an arrow without the bow. And the part that the spear is relatively longer than a sword.

I’ve gotten close to Jason since the Giant War. He proves to be more…reliable than Percy in a sense, and less oblivious to everything around him. He’s a little more sympathetic; he also somewhat forced me to make friends with him. He thinks it would make my lonely life a little more bearable.

                “So, how are you?” Jason asked. “I haven’t seen you in a while. How are you handling things?”

                “Well” I said dodging his next strike. “You know it’s nothing I’m not used to.”

                “Nico, I’ve known you for about a year? Two years? I know how much this affects you.”

                “Well it’s not my fault that people are so narrow minded” I said the last one with as much force as I did in attempting to disarm Jason. The spear nearly broke on me because of the amount of force I used.

                “You can’t keep hiding forever” Jason said. “You have to tell someone.”

                “Tell someone what?” I demanded as I pinned his spear to the side with mine. “That I am too weak to accept a little rejection? That I can’t handle a little criticism and narrow mindedness.”

                “You are not alone in this!” Jason said successfully disarming me. “There has to be someone who has can help someone who can show them…”

                “There is nothing!” I exclaimed “I may be a child of the Big Three, but I am not a strong Son of Zeus that everyone would up to as a leader, nor am I that ‘cool and powerful’ Son of Poseidon. I am the son of Hades. The only one who can help me is me. Only I can make them change how they look towards me. And the only true way to do that is through fear. No matter how accepted, I can be at camp. I will always be feared. Here in Hogwarts, I was accepted. At the start, no one cared. I was in Slytherin the least liked house of them all. But now? I am detested.”

                I was on my knees my hands preventing me from falling face first on the ground. I glared at the ground. “Only the dead truly accepts me, I won’t be accepted by the living. Only the dead will ever respect me and only out of fear.”

                I could feel a sharp pain in my heart. Though I have known this for years, hanging around with Percy made me believe in the lies. That I can be accepted. Perhaps when I was needed I was accepted. Isn’t that how life always is? How people act?

                He knelt beside me and wrapped his arm around me brotherly. “But that isn’t true, you have me, you have Hazel, and the other demigods.”

                I laughed grimly. “Then where are they? Where are they when I needed them? When the people would shun me? True, they had stopped me from getting arrested. But where are they now? Gone. They all leave in the end. They always do.”

                Jason was silent.

                “I know that it’s hard.” Jason finally said. “But you need to open up. I know that people don’t see things clearly. But you need to see things clearly too. There might be some who are out to get you. Some who really don’t understand you. But they don’t understand you. They don’t know the real you.”

                Jason helped me back on my feet. “The People in Slytherin house, you don’t notice it but you showed them. You showed them the sensitive, but strong Nico. And they stayed by your side. Just think about it.”

~()~

                 The conversation with Jason left my mind running. It kept the same questions run. Should I? Or should I not?

                I sat on the Slytherin table with my friends while the other demigods chose to sit with the Slytherin. I didn’t mind of course, and neither did they. I sat beside Draco and across us was Victor Krum. The famous Seeker from the Bulgarian team. Draco talked to him in perfect Bulgarian. Which surprised me.

                “You speak Bulgarian” I asked Draco as soon as Krum was dragged away to another side of the table my his freinds

                “Yes. It was one of the lessons that I had as a child. It was one of those languages that my family requires I learn as a pureblood heir.”

                “Wow.”

                “Well you can speak Ancient Greek and Latin. The languages those are not only hard to learn but almost extinct.”

                I shrugged. “I don’t even know how I learned.”

                “Anyway, who do you think will be the champion?”

                “In Hogwarts, I’m not so sure.”

                “I just hope it isnt that goodie goodie Diggory.” Pansy said. “Imagine the embarrassment if a blood traitor represents our school.”

                “How about the other schools?”

                “Percy” I said. “It’s always him. I’m not surprised anymore.”

                “Let me guess, he’s like Potter?”

                “In a sense.” I said “I mean it’s always about him. And no one notices how oblivious he is. All they notice is the son of Poseidon, the Hero of Olympus.”

                “My bet is on Nico.” Blaise said suddenly. “I mean what is a little water or lightning against the dead.”

                Thankfully before anyone else can comment. Dumbledore stood up where the Goblet of Fire sat.

                “The Goblet is almost ready to make it’s decision” Dumbledore announced. “When the Champions’ names are called I would ask them to please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber.”

                And with a wave of Dumbledore’s wand, the candles of the Great Hall closed and we were plunged into semidarkness. The Goblet of fire shone brightly in the darkness.

                The Goblet turned red and a piece of parchment shot out of it and into Dumbledore’s hand.

                “And the Durmstrang Champion is Victor Krum.”

                The audience cheered as the famous seeker went to the chamber.

                After a few torturous seconds, Goblet changed again and two pieces of parchment shot out of the Goblet.

                “The Camp Half Blood Champion is…Nico Di Angelo”

                At first there was silence. I couldn’t believe my ears. Why me? I couldn’t help think as the Slytherins broke the silence and cheered loudly. It took a while before half of the demigods also cheered for me. Draco had to push me to go towards Dumbledore. I noticed the reaction of the demigods. Some glared at me for not letting their favorite demigod win for once.

                It didn’t matter. Because one thing I learned from my time in Slytherin is that even when we don’t truly belong, but with them I will always belong.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Nico

                  I went to the connected room where the champions were supposed to wait. I still couldn’t believe the look on their faces when I was chosen. I don’t know whether it was luck or fate or whatever it might be. But I was…well happy I guess.

                  Reyna came in next

                  “Nico!” Reyna greeted me with a hug. After our excursion with the Athena statue, well Reyna and I become rather close.

                  “And here I thought you didn’t miss me.” I said feigning seriousness. Reyna blinked then just laughed heartily.

                  “Anyways, how’s everything going. Being back here.”

                  “Its fine I guess.” I said “The people are still the same as they were before. It is worse here than it was in Camp.”

                  “Didn’t camp become more bearable now?”

                  “Well, Will, Lou and Cecil are great and all. But it’s becoming suffocating.” I said. “Don’t you normal social demigods know that I occasionally need my space. No matter how badly I was before. No one can just jump into having people around you twenty four seven.”

                  Reyna chuckled at me. “Well they were right about one thing.”

                  “And what is that?”

                  “You have been alone for way too long for one lifetime.” she said. “I have no idea how you could’ve done it.”

                  I shrugged. “It all comes with the mentality I guess. But I’m over it.”

                  Thalia then entered the room with a smug look on her face. “Hello fellow demigods.”

                  Thalia greeted Reyna warmly and nodded her head towards me. Thalia and I have never been that close. Mostly because I am a boy and the fact that I have a minor grudge towards the Hunters. But hopefully it would be easily patched up.

                  I was about to say something then, Harry came into the room.

                  “Harry?” I walked over to where Harry was looking rather lost. “What are you doing here?”

Ludo Bagman entered the room. He grabbed Harry by the arm and studied him.

                  “What the hell is going on?” Reyna demanded.

“Extraordinary!” he muttered, squeezing Harry’s arm. “Absolutely extraordinary Ladies and Gentlemen,” he added, approaching the fireside and addressing us all. “May I introduce - incredible though it may seem the seventh champion?”

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. I was just in plain shock and disbelief. I know Harry enough to know that he wouldn’t want eternal glory. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Thalia and Reyna both looked as well in disbelief except more alert like they think he is an imposter. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said,

“Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman.”

“Joke?” Bagman repeated, bewildered. “No, no, not at all! Harry’s name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!” Krum’s thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. We demigods have to comment on this. Things like that happen to us all the time this is no coincidence. Fleur frowned.

“But evidently zair ‘as been a mistake,” she said contemptuously to Bagman. “E cannot compete. ‘E is too young.” Thalia and I looked at her bewildered we all look younger than her, I am the same age as Harry himself. Thalia was stuck at fifteen only Reyna was seventeen between the three of us. “no offenz”

“Well. . . it is amazing,” said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. “But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name’s come out of the goblet.. . I mean, I don’t think there can be any ducking out at this stage. . . . It’s down in the rules, you’re obliged. . . Harry will just have to do the best he --“

The door behind us slammed opened, causing me to really ready my sword and Thalia had her bow notched, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Chiron on his wheelchair.

“Please put that sword away, Mr. Di Angelo. Unless you want a detention.” Snape said with his usual drawling tone

“Madame Maxime!” said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. “Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!” I saw Harry’s expression he looked enraged like he was insulted Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.

“What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?” she said imperiously.

“I’d rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore,” said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. “Two Hogwarts champions? I don’t remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions - or have I not read the rules carefully enough?” He gave a short and nasty laugh.

“C’est impossible,” said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur’s shoulder. “Ogwarts cannot ‘ave two champions. It is most injust.”

“It is unusual for Mr. Potter to enter especially with the new age restriction and your age line” Chiron said seriously.

“Yeah. We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore,” said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. “Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools.”

“It’s no one’s fault but Potter’s, Karkaroff,” said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. “Don’t go blaming Dumbledore for Potter’s determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here –“

“Thank you, Severus,” said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair. Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles. “Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?” he asked calmly.

“No,” said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows. “Did you ask an older student or a demigod to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?” said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

“No,” said Harry vehemently.

“Ah, but of course ‘e is lying!” cried Madame Maxime. Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling.

“He could not have crossed the Age Line,” said Professor McGonagall sharply. “I am sure we are all agreed on that -“

“Dumbly-dorr must ‘ave made a mistake wiz ze line,” said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

“It is possible, of course,” said Dumbledore politely. “Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!” said Professor McGonagall angrily.

“Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I’m sure that should be good enough for everybody else!” She shot a very angry look at Professor Snape.

“Mr. Crouch.. . Mr. Bagman,” said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, “you are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?” Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

“We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament.”

“Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front,” said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed. Chiron and Artemis were both looking a bit bored at the situation.

“I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students,” said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. “You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It’s only fair, Dumbledore.”

“But Karkaroff, it doesn’t work like that,” said Bagman. “The Goblet of Fire’s just gone out - it won’t reignite until the start of the next tournament -“

“- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!” exploded Karkaroff. “After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!”

“Empty threat, Karkaroff,” growled a voice from near the door. “You can’t leave your champion now. He’s got to compete. They’ve all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?” Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

“Convenient?” said Karkaroff. “I’m afraid I don’t understand you, Moody.”

“Don’t you?” said Moody quietly. “It’s very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter’s name in that goblet knowing he’d have to compete if it came out.”

“Evidently, someone ‘oo wished to give ‘Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!” said Madame Maxime.

“I quite agree, Madame Maxime,” said Karkaroff, bowing to her. “I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards -“

“If anyone’s got reason to complain, it’s Potter,” growled Moody, “but. . . funny thing. . . I don’t hear him saying a word. . .

“Why should ‘e complain?” burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. “E ‘as ze chance to compete, ‘asn’t ‘e? We ‘ave all been ‘oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money zis is a chance many would die for!”

“Seriously!” I was on my feet glaring at them. “Do you honestly think that he would want to enter himself? People die in these competitions. Someone wants him dead. And everyone here knows that this tournament is one of the most dangerous known.” they were all staring at me like I was talking in another language… and I get that a lot so I know how it looks like

“Yes Nico’s right” Chiron said “it’s impossible for a fifteen year old boy to enter himself in this competition someone wants him dead”

“Maybe someone’s hoping Potter is going to die for it,” said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl. An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, “Moody, old man. . . what a thing to say!”

“We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn’t discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime,” said Karkaroff loudly. I nearly burst out laughing seriously this man needs a life “Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons.”

“Imagining things, am I?” growled Moody. “Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy’s name in that goblet. . .”

“Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?” said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

“Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!” said Moody. “It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools and the three camps are to compete in the tournament.. . . I’m guessing they submitted Potter’s name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category.. . .“

“You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody,” said Karkaroff coldly, “and a very ingenious theory it is - though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you’ll understand if we don’t take you entirely seriously. . . .“

“There are those who’ll turn innocent occasions to their advantage,” Moody retorted in a menacing voice. “It’s my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff - as you ought to remember...

“Alastor!” said Dumbledore warningly. I was looking around till Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff. I thought Mad- eye WAS his name oh well

“How this situation arose, we do not know,” said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. “It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do. . .

“Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -“

“My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it.” Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn’t the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

“Well, shall we crack on, then?” he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. “Got to give our champions their instructions, haven’t we? Barty, want to do the honors?”

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. “Yes,” he said, “instructions. Yes . . . the first task . . .“ He moved forward into the firelight. He looked sick and very pail. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin.

“The first task is designed to test your daring,” he told us, “so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. . . or in a hero is very important.

“The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands or with only one of your weapons. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of year tests.”

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. “I think that’s all, is it, Albus?”

“I think so,” said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?”

“No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry,” said Mr. Crouch. “It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment.... I’ve left young Weatherby in charge.. . . Very enthusiastic. . . a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told. . .

“You’ll come and have a drink before you go, at least?” said Dumbledore.

“Come on, Barry, I’m staying!” said Bagman brightly.

“It’s all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!”

“I think not, Ludo,” said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

“Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxime- Chiron - a nightcap?” said Dumbledore. Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur’s shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. We could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

“Come, you three” Chiron said much more patiently the three of us followed him back towards our camp site.

“Congratulations in becoming the champions for our team,” Chiron said with a smile “Beware these task are just as dangerous as your quest so don’t be too complacent. “

 


	15. Chapter 15

Nico

As soon as we reach the camp, we were bombarded by campers.

I was about to head off as they congratulated Reyna and Thalia when another group bombarded me. They were lead by, of course my best friend, Will Solace the son of Apollo.

"We knew you could do it!"

"Good job, Nico"

"Nicely done, Death Breath."

I was startled to say the least i thought they could possibly be angry at me for the whole shadow thing the other day.

"Great job, dude!" Will said wrapping an arm around me in congratulatory manor. "I didn't think you had it in you."

I stared dumbfounded at him. "Have a little faith, Solace. I do have some underworldy strengths you know."

"I think our good friend, Will is trying to say." Lou Ellen interrupted "Is that congratulations half the campers were shocked. We all thought it was going to be Percy again."

"I did too." Percy said conning over "I hoped it would be either you or Jason. I've seen enough for a while."

"Then why did you enter?"

"Dude, in your words, I'm the cool and powerful son of Poseidon. Why shouldn't I?" He said jokingly.

"I think I have the right to say, I told you so!" Jason said from behind Percy with a knowing smirk on his face. "So, I told you so."

I playfully stuck my tongue at my cousin. Who returned the favor by grabbing me in a headlock and rubbing his sharp knuckled on my head.

"Gettoff!" I exclaimed from under him.

Neither Percy nor Will was no help whatsoever. They just laughed at us in the background.

What great friends I have. I thought sarcastically. But also happily. Perhaps Jason was right it was all in my head.

"Alright everyone!" Frank announced standing on the porch of the closer cabin. Everyone turned to look at the Roman Praetor.

Despite the fact that Frank and Reyna are, technically, leaders of the Roman military, the Greek demigods respect them enough to listen to, more or less, half the instruction or orders they give.

"So I would like to congratulate my fellow Praetor, Reyna, as well as our brother and sister from Camp Half Blood and the Hunters of Artemis, Nico and Thalia for being chosen to compete in the Tournament!"

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd, that I was sure could be heard from the dungeons.

"So to celebrate, I have consulted with the schools as well as Chiron. Tomorrow, we shall invite our new friends the wizards to our version of a party."

The demigods all cheered at the idea. For some reason, having our lives cut nearly in half due to possible death from monsters, demigods love to live their life to the fullest they can achieve. Which meant a lot of parties.

"Alright everyone to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow! Afternoon training will be canceled in preparation for the celebration tomorrow. Good night, Everyone!"

~()~

The next morning wasn't as promising as the night. I had to wake up at sunrise. Which I am not used to since, like what i probably convinced half of the camp to believe, I am half vampiric and i absolutely hate mornings.

But unfortunately, my cousins are morning people. And I share a cabin with them. Technically speaking, The Big Three kids share this cabin so its smaller than the others. But since after the first week everyone was starting to mix cabins, we have usual visitors. Again unfortunate for me, one of them was Will. Who, like any other Apollo kid, wakes up with the sun.

My two cousins and Will decided it would be fun to wake me up early this morning.

I was sleeping peacefully in my small room in our cabin when someone decided it was nice to flip over my bed.

I landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud. I instinctively jumped on mg feet slightly disoriented with a sword on my hand.

"What?" The three were laughing at me.

"Good morning, Death Breath."

"Shut up, Sparky." I looked at the clock that hung on the wall "what the hell guys! Its five in the morning!"

"Yes, but training starts at six!" Will said. "So come on, breakfast time!"

The three started to leave the room. I groaned and rolled back to my blanket and lay on my fallen pillow on the floor.

"If you don't wake up soon, Percy and I are getting the Ice Bucket!"

I jumped back to my feet and saw Jason's head at the door frame.

"I'm up!"

"Good, then get dressed, breakfast!"

I shook my head. It doesn't matter if your mortal, muggle, demigod or wizard, teenage boys are driven by one thing. Their stomachs.

I headed to my trunk on the foot of my bed and changed into a familiar pair of jeans and one of my newly acquired camp t-shirts.

The camp counselors and the senate all thought it was nice to have some t-shirts that represent both camps. So with the help of the Aphrodite and the Athena kids they managed to create hundreds of different t-shirts that were on sale at the camp store in Camp Half Blood and in Camp Jupiter.

Annabeth and Piper both decided that I needed more t-shirts other than my usual skull designs do they got me a new camp t-shirt. It was grey with large bold letters at the back that said "Proud Demigod" in white writing and in the front was the glyph of Pluto.

I wore the shirt proudly and couldn't help smile. I am where I belong.

I ate breakfast with Will, Lou and Cecil.

"So, Nico." Cecil said "Do you have any idea what the first task is going to be?"

"Honestly," I answered after swallowing. "I have no idea the maker of the game didn't tell us anything important. We'll probably figure it out soon."

"I just hope it is nothing too dangerous." Will said "I mean it's hard to drag you to the infirmary after a quest. And its harder to keep you there."

"I'm sorry i hate hospitals." I muttered

"But hanging in the infirmary with Will is fun!" Lou exclaimed

"Well i give him that." I said "but seriously three days! I was fine!"

"You were about to fade into the shadows. I don't think that is considered fine."

"I wasn't"

"Don't test the Doctor, di Angelo." Will said "I might just strap you to the hospital bed like last time."

I paled at the thought. After the whole cookie jar incident. I am not comfortable with tight spaces.

"Good." Will said "we understand each other. So what do you guys have next?"

"I don't have anything till eight." Cecil said

"I am going to check out the castle." Said Lou "I want to check out the secret passages. Wanna come Cel?"

"Sure" he said shrugging. "It's not like i have anything better to do."

"How about you, Nico?"

"Swordfighting." I said "and like all of my other training sessions i have them with my dear cousins, Jason and Percy."

"They aren't that bad." Will said "they're just looking out for you."

"They're bloody annoying." I countered. "Its like having two older brothers. And I am contented without them having to look out for me, thank you very much."

Will chuckled at me. "It's better than having a whole cabin of siblings, you could get lost inside the Apollo cabin. Seriously."

"Anyways guys, I have to go before the cousins find it funny to drag me to the arena."

~()~

I was in the arena, extremely sweaty but with a smirk on my face. My cousins and I thought it would be fun to mix it up a bit. So we went against each other. Jason vs Percy vs me.

At the moment Percy and I were at an advantage. Jason had gotten a new weapon like his old coin. But he was used to the spear not the sword. It didn't take long for me to disarm him. He just waved it off and watched us from the side.

Percy and I were now circling each other waiting for the other to strike.

Percy charged towards me his Riptide drawn for a swing. I blocked his strike and sent my own jab towards the hilt of his sword.

Of course he saw it coming and blocked it.

"You're getting better at this." Percy commented

"I needed to do something in my time in the Underworld."

I managed to hold him off longer now thanks to a bit of training in Camp and with some old heroes.

But of course he does have two years more experience than I have. So, he made a fake hit to the side and as I anticipated him to swing, he jabed at the hilt of my sword which sent it flying he caught the hilt in his left hand and pointed both sworss towards me.

"I yield" I surrendered with my hands up. I gestured for my sword back. But he simply capped Riptide and held on to my Stygian Iron sword.

"I don't think you'll be needing it for today." He said with a smile. Even Jason had this look on his face.

I suddenly felt myself being lifted by my arms again.

"Hey! What..."

"Come on, di Angelo." Blaise said on one side with Draco on the other. "The others are waiting. You need to catch up to like three years of spells if you want to win!"

"Good Luck" Jason called as the Slytherins dragged me back into the dungeons.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry

After everyone thought that I had put my name in the Goblet of Fire, everyone other than the demigods were glaring at me.

I can finally understand what Nico must have felt. When the students found out about the Umbrakinesis, he used to walk around with his head down alone. Now he sticks more to the demigods and the Slytherins.

This morning I was near the corner of the Gryffindor table with Hermione. Ron was sitting with Fred and George uncomfortable between his two brothers.

Just then all the Slytherins from my year entered the room with a loud chatter. They were dragging Nico, who looked like he was covered in sweat after training, towards the Slytherin table. The older Slytherins welcomed him openly as they sat on the table for breakfast.

Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration assignment.

"Well looks like Nico's having fun." She commented.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"That's good" she said "At least we know that it is most unlikely for him to get arrested."

"Arrested?"

"Don't you notice how some of the students from the other houses are flaring at him?"

I looked towards the Slytherin table where Nico was seated. And I notice some of the Ravenclaws were glaring at him. Even some of the Hufflepuffs were giving him some funny looks.

"I wonder why though."

"He's a Slytherin." Hermione said "the prejudice is prominent especially when everyone expected Percy or Jason to be the Camp Half Blood champion. If Diggory wasn't the Hogwarts champion, let's say it was a Slytherin who became the Hogwarts champion. They would probably do to him or her the same thing they are doing to Nico."

"Then why is everyone so angry with me becoming the fourth champion. I didn't want this!"

"Most are happy for you, Harry." Hermione said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Ron's just jealous. He'll get over it."

"I hope so."

"Looks like Nico's coming over."

True enough Nico stood from his seat on the Slytherin table and was heading towards the Gryffindor table. He looked different without the usual Hogwarts uniform. He looked relaxed. And a lot stronger. The muscles in his arms were more prominent and his tattoo looked more intimidating.

"Hey guys" he said sitting down beside me getting some dark looks from the other Gryffindors. He looks at me straight in the eye his dark eyes concerned. "How are you doing?"

I shrugged "Fine, I guess. I wish I could just have a normal year."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well I've been wishing for that since I was ten. Things get weirder and weirder."

Hermione glared at him "You are no help you know that."

"What?" He asked "It's true! Do you have any idea how weird being able to talk to ghosts abs zombies are! It took me a year to learn that just cuz i can talk to them, doesn't mean i have to hang around them twenty four seven."

"How do you stand it though" I asked "the staring, the glares?"

He just shrugged. "At first i just took it. I always thought I never belonged. Being the son of the Underworld, well, I don't exactly have a good reputation for that. Then I realize, I'm not my father. The stared. The rumors that's their problem. Why? How bad is the whole 'you're just fourteen thing'?"

"Pretty bad." I admitted

"Well one thing i learned from solitude." Nico said "is that age is meaningless. There will always be someone who will be better. And you could always be that someone. Don't let them bring you down. Don’t keep it all in."

"That would be a little difficult with the whole school against me."

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Not everyone is against you. Trust me, I know the feeling. You can always ask for help from someone outside your group. If I were to suggest, go talk to Jason or Frank, I could be an ear to listen if need it. Just you know tell me."

From the corner of my eye i saw Malfoy waving towards Nico.

"I have to go, the Slytherins are giving me a crash course on spells. We'll talk later. Are you going to the party tonight?"

"What party?"

"Nothing" he said quickly "Forget I said anything. Just talk to someone in your free time. Perhaps even a teacher. Good luck, Potter"

Nico stood up from his seat and jogged over toward the other Slytherins.

~()~

Before lunch, I was at the camp site where campers were everywhere. They were chatting, sparring and even playing some sort of card game.

"Harry!" I turned and saw Percy coming over. He had a blonde haired boy walking calmly behind him.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Well I have free period" i started "then i don't know I was just bored, I guess."

"Why don't you come with us!" The blonde haired boy, who i think is Jason, said "we're just heading toward the archery range. If you want we could teach you."

"Well Jason can teach you." Percy said "i am a hopeless archer."

I shrugged "sure i guess."

They brought me to the archery range where dozens of targets were raised. There weren't many campers in the archery range as i would have expected but there were still a fair few.

A bulky dark haired boy with a military cut was shooting some arrows. He stopped when he saw them and walked over strapping hanging his bow behind him.

"Hey guys!" He said with a smile. He was wearing a simple purple shirt with a pin that looks a lot like a crown.

"Hey!" Jason greeted "Frank this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Frank Zhang, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

"Just call me Frank." He said kindly. "No need for titles."

"We're going to teach Harry some archery."

"Don't you mean, you?" Frank said "we all know Percy is a hopeless archer."

"You got that right!" Jason said

"Hey!"

"Well it’s true!"

"Yeah" Percy said goodnaturedly. "So now that we’re alone. What’s on your mind, Potter?”

I stiffened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well you don’t usually walk around alone. And you look Nico from his broody days.”

I just kept quiet trying to figure out how to approach this. Was I that obvious?

“Don’t keep it all in.” Jason said. “It’s not going to help you any.”

“Nico said the same thing.” I muttered

“Probably because I was the one who told him that.” Jason said. with a smile. “So I’m guessing Nico sent you to his favorite cousins?”

“He told me to talk to you.” I admitted. “He said that you could help.”

“So what seems to be the problem?”

“I don’t know, it’s just that, I hate how everyone thinks I put my name into that cup.”

“But you know that you didn’t, right.” Frank said.

“Yes.”

“Then they have nothing against you.” He said. “They are nothing more than rumors. Words and lies.”

“I am just so conflicted.” I said. “Ron won’t talk to me. Neither are half of my friends.”

“Then perhaps they aren’t really your friends.” Percy said. “Personally though, I think the whole age thing is a load of bull. Just because we are younger, it doesn’t mean that we are weak. One of the best examples…”

“Is you?” Jason asked with a smirk.

“I wasn’t going to say that, I mean was Nico.” Percy said. “I mean seriously that kid scares me sometimes.”

“I think what our dear friend Percy is trying to say, is that. Age is meaningless. You’re fellow champions may be three years older than you, but it doesn’t mean that they are entirely stronger than you.” Jason said. “There are a lot of other ways to be able to win this competition.”

“I don’t want to win.” I said. “I don’t want eternal glory, I just want to have a normal year for once.”

“I don’t really have much to say about the whole death thing.” Jason said. “We have to admit, we aren’t the best to ask about in these situations. We often fight for our lives, I mean Percy here is probably the oldest living demigod of the Big Three ever heard of in the past century.”

“Oldest when it comes to physical age that is.” Percy said. “But Jason is right, we aren’t the best to ask. But what we can tell you at this point is that don’t worry too much about it.”

“But we can help you with one thing.” Frank said handing me his bow. “The other champions, they have their years of experience, but you have us now. Any friend of Nico’s is a friend of ours.”

“And one thing’s for sure,” Percy said “If we can help it, we keep our friends safe.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

Nico

The Slytherins were nuts!

I have never seen a group of people so determined to win a competition. And they aren't even the ones competing.

The Slytherins from my year, along with a hand full of the seventh years, were keeping me on my toes. They had manage to ask permission from Professor Snape to use some of the old non potions classrooms in the dungeon. They taught me spells and charms that i have never even heard of.

Thankfully they had finally became human and instead of the drills they've been submitting me to for the past few hours, my yearmates and I now sat in the same classroom with food and sweets from the kitchen as well as books were scattered around us. The older housemates had left to return to study for their NEWTs.

"So how did the other demigods take the whole 'son of death' is the champion thing?"

"Surprisingly, well." I replied "only the non Slytherin wizards seem to have a problem with me being the Greek demigod champion"

"Well you have the advantage," Millicent said "You're probably the only demigod who had wizard powers."

"What about Potter?" Pansy sneered "I saw him talking to that Percy kid. Who knows what they'd teach him."

"It doesn't matter." Draco responded "Potter is just all words and rumors, I haven’t actually seen him done anything truly heroic.”

“I wouldn’t underestimate, Potter though.” I said. “He can be pretty tough if he wants to be. Besides it’s the nice ones you have to look out for. They are usually the ones that are most powerful when they are mad. All you need is a trigger.”

“Speaking of which did they ever tell you what is the first task?”Draco asked

“Nope.” I said “They refuse to tell us anything. But I am sure that they would tell us. Or someone would get a leak at some point.”

“You are not at all worried?”

“The worse that could happen is dying.” I said. “There is nothing to fear of death. You reap what you sow. As they say. Unless you have done truly terrible acts, that is.”

“That and the fact that your father is the one who actually judges.”

“The thing with death. There is no Mercy. Only Justice.”

“As much as I would hate to end this sob session, why don’t we finish our reviewing here? Unlike some of you people, some of us want to finish our homework.”

“I don’t have homework.” I commented.

“But you have training.” Millicent said. “So shoo. This is enough training for today. WE can continue the spell training tomorrow.”

“Sure.” I said. “You guys are coming later right?”

“And miss an opportunity to see how you’ve lived for the past few years?” Nico said. “Of course, we’re going.”

“I’m just curious on how you guys are going to pull this off.” Blaise said. “The party was announced this morning. And according to you, this was planned like late last night.”

I smirked. “We have our ways. It’s going to be great!”

~()~

What I didn’t mention to my crazed friends was the fact that there was no afternoon training. So I spent most of the time in my own room in our cabin. I stared at the ceiling of my room reminding me of how my cabin started like. I swear. I can’t believe some of the Hephaestus cabin thought I was a vampire. I am the child of the Underworld. I’m not undead.

My room is dark grey, the sheets were forest green and the furniture was black. It’s dark but it’s a home-y dark not demonic dark.

“What in the world are you doing now?”

I turned my head towards the door and found everyone’s favorite Praetor.

“What does it look like?” I said. “I’m trying to stare at the ceiling and dissolve into my sheets.”

“Isn’t it a bit early to be doing that?” Reyna said with a smile. “Anyways, the others need your opinion on the design. Since we came here at the thirtieth and Halloween just past recently. Unanimously, we all thought it would be good to bring them a Smuggle version of Halloween.”

                  “Don’t you mean Muggle?”

                  “Yeah that” Reyna said. “Though we are going to make it a bit more interesting, we have torches pumpkins and all that.”

                  “So I’m guessing I’m in charge with the scare factor.” I said with a smirk.

                  “Yes, if you’re up for it.” She said.

                  “Perhaps.” I said with a smirk. “Do you think they can handle a few walking skeletons?”

                  “Well they do have ghosts.”

                  “I meant the demigods.”

                  “As longs as you don’t make them attack people. I’m sure they can handle it.”

                  “Is this like the Halloween Party last year?” I asked “Like costume and everything?”

                  “Of course.” Reyna said. “What is a Halloween Party without Costumes.”

                  “Awesome.” I said jumping to my feet. “This is going to be great!”

                  “I have never seen you so excited on a Holiday.” Reyna said with a raised eyebrow.

                  “You know how everyone is so happy in Christmas.” I commented. “Well this is like my version. It is when the Underworldly spirits and strengths are the strongest. Hence when I am least tired, I’m like a ghost. I have these moments where I do rely on Underworldly powers.”

                  “So are you helping or not?”

                  “Let’s go then.”

                  Reyna brought me to the large clearing where we usually have our campfires. The place was full of working teens. The other campers were climbing trees and standing on each other’s shoulders decorating stands and poles with torches, pumpkins and what looks like deformed skulls. Which I was guessing were made from paper mache.

                  “So, what do you need?”

                  “What do you suggest?” Reyna asked.

                  “Are the torches going to be lit?”

                  “Of course.”

                  “With what?”

                  “Fire?”

                  “I may have a better idea.” I said. “Are the torches ready?”

                  Reyna called Jake Mason over and repeated the question.

                  “For now. Yeah. We are trying to put up the bones. On the top of the torches.”

                  “Try hot glue.” I said “It should help”

                  “Nico!” a familiar voice called. I couldn’t help groan. Drew, two other girls and my friends Lou and Cecil were coming towards us. They did this last year too. I was just waiting for impact…

                  I felt hands grab my arms and I was being dragged away. Reyna just stood there laughing at my expense.

                  “Come on, Death boy! What took you so long! We need your help.” Rachel, the daughter of Athena said. “Do you have any idea how long we need to make up four hundred kids.”

                  “Four hun…What do you need me for!”

                  “Well, you are the death expert here.” Drew said. “And we feel that you’d be the best to ask for zombie designs.”

                  “Why don’t you ask Hazel, then?” I exclaimed as the girls dragged me, my feet were already sliding on the mud and the girls were practically carrying my body weight, which isnt much because, unfortunately, I am mostly skin and bone. “I’m not the only Death kid.”

                  “She’s already there.” Lou said. “We need your help more at this point. Come on!”

                  The girls dragged me to one of the cabins, where the Aphrodite kids were stationed. Inside the cabin looked like a Hollywood make up set, rows of mirrors and make up pallets, chairs and counters. Nearly a hundred kids were already pilled in the cabin. They were already starting on most of the make-up and the costumes. One of them was dressed with bandages and had half a make up on.

                  I groaned but rolled up the sleeves of my sweater to my elbows and cracked my knuckles.

                  “Let’s get this over with.”

~()~

                  I don’t know how we managed it but with around three hours, the entire Aphrodite cabin and half of the Athena cabin, we managed to dress up more than half our ‘undead’ demigods. The demigods were absolutely determined to shake the wizards to their magical core with fear.

                  I am no Aphrodite kid. Or a girl for that matter, but I do know how use a brush. It was a lot like painting with Will and the other Apollo campers back at camp. And I have to admit they didn’t look that terrible.

                  Hey, it’s Halloween season, I am in no mood to fight with anyone. Or to be in a bad mood. So I simply went with it.

                  Besides, I am the Ambassador of Pluto; I can like summon zombies and all that. They wouldn’t dare fight with me.

                  So halfway through the last few demigods, Drew, who was dressed up like a broken porcelain doll, pushed me down a seat and started to smother a large amount of what looked like a large white lipstick on my face.

                  “What…”

                  “You still haven’t dressed up!” she scolded. “But don’t worry we got you covered.”

                  After the other girls finished on their demigod, they started to come over and help Drew.

                  They had my eyes closed the whole time, and I could feel brushes smudge all over my eyeballs. And the other girls were brushing over my arms which weren’t covered by my shirt.

                  “Alright you can open them.” Drew ordered.

                  I opened them and I couldn’t believe what these girls can do. I learned my lesson never underestimate an Aphrodite girl with make-up.

                  I was like a living and breathing skeleton. My face was paler than my usual skin tone making me bone white and they had traced my skill with black and grey. And my arms, looked like actual bones. Even my hands.

                  “And of course we can’t forget the costume.” Cecil said. He showed me a long cloak and a scythe. And another hand held up a…

                  “No. You couldn’t have.”

                  “Yes, we did!” Lou said happily.

                  I had lost one of my favorite skull t-shirts. It was from way back when I was ten. It lost it during the Parthenos Statue adventure. It was torn to shreds. And I couldn’t find a replacement. It was a gift from Bianca way back when I was a kid. It was big then so it fit by the time I reached fourteen.

                  It had this sleeping skeleton on the front saying “I sleep like the dead.” Bianca found it cute and bought it for me for Halloween that year when we were trick or treating inside the Lotus Casino.

                  “Surprise!” Rachel said happily.

                  “How did you?”

                  “We have our ways.” Cecil said with a smirk. “Now put it on, we have wizards to scare and a party to attend.”

                  Typical, son of Hermes, jumping at the thought of scaring someone.

                  Which gave me an idea.

“Come on, we have one last touch to make this party memorable.”


	18. Chapter 18

Harry

                  The Demigods were very welcoming. Well most of them are. I, well most of us wizards, thought that the demigods are rather intimidating and perhaps threatening. But from the few hours that i was in their camp, there was only one person who I thought was rather intimidating even a bit scary. And that is Drew Tanaka from the Aphrodite Cabin.

                  I ended up hanging out with Nico's cousins for the day. Sometime around midday a really pretty girl with a fierce and determined look on her face started to approach us.

                  "Grace, Jackson, Where in the world have you been."

                  "Showing Harry around." Percy said motioning to me.

                  "Well, play time's over, we need to get you guys ready for the party later."

                  "Party?" i asked. "what party?"

                  "We are hosting a Party here." Jason explained. "Sort of like a 'thanks for inviting us' party."

                  "yes ad we are going to make it memorable." Drew said " But you two need to get dressed." Drew said sharply and turned to me. "You need to go back to the castle."

                  "He can come with us." Percy said leaving no arguments, he grabbed my arm and started to drag me to a cabin where Drew had come from.

                  The cabin was... strange. The exterior was simple like any regular wooden cabin. We entered the cabin and it felt like I was in the green house. But when we entered the second floor it looked more like a Hollywood Makeup station. The beds were pushed aside, vanities and racks were lined up in the middle of the long room. Dozens of teens were moving around with make up in their faces. Not only the girls. There were very creepy costumes and zombie looking guys walking around. Strange enough in the middle of the whirlwind was Nico di Angelo and a blonde haired kid who I recognize as the counselor of the Apollo cabin.

                  “Hey guys.” Nico said glancing at us for a second. “Percy, vanity eight, Jason, nine.” Then a girl and a boy dragged them away to their respective tables.

                  “What’s all this?” I asked once I approached Nico.

                  “Well, the senate and the counselors thought it would be nice to have a Halloween Party, and who else better to consult for scare factor than Nico.” The blonde haired boy said. “Will Solace.” He offered me his hand.

                  “Harry Potter.” I said shaking his hand.

                  “So how are you doing, Harry?” Nico asked putting down what looks like a brush

                  “Better, thank you.” I said. “Need any help?"

                  "Actually Harry." A girl approached me said. "I would like your opinion on something."

                  "Harry this is Dani, the Daughter of Aphrodite. Lacy, this is Harry Potter."

                  "I know." she said with a smile. "Some of my sisters were talking about you. and the whole Champion thing."

                  "Do I want to know?"

                  "Perhaps." Dani said with a smile. "but whatever is discussed in gossip night stays in gossip night."

                  "Okay?"

                  "Come on." She said dragging me towards one of the tables with a large mirror in front of it. Seated on the chair was someone that looked a lot like a troll. Or at least the makeup made it look like such.

                  "So" I said awkwardly as the troll looking demigod was staring at me "Why do you need me?"

                  "I have no idea how a troll looks like." Dani explained. "So i need your opinion on my troll make up."

                  "How would you know if I have ever seen a troll?"

                  "Nico told me." Dani said. "Well not really, he mentioned that he knew a few students that saw a lot of these magical creatures. And I just assumed that it was you."

                  "I didn't think that Nico was into this stuff." I said motioning to all the costumes and mirrors.

                  "Oh, he's not." she confirmed. "Most of the time we force him to do it. Considering his sexuality it wouldn't surprise me."

                  I glanced at Nico who was talking intensely with Will. "Nico's gay?"

                  "No clear clarification yet." Dani said. "Most of us think he's bi." she had a slight longing look on her face. "Too bad too, he's kind of cute. But he spends an awful lot of time with Will or Reyna."

                  "Bi?" I said with an eyebrow raised. "Impossible."

                  She just smiled gently. "Love is confusing sometimes. Being alone for so long makes you open to possiblities."

                  "But bi?"

                  Dani shakes her head. "You wizards are impossible."

                  "Harry" I turned and saw Percy. I am impressed. His face looks a lot like the Grindylow. His skin was painted green and had these spots and scales and his hair was colored "It's late, I'm sorry but I think you may need to get back to the castle before Professor McGonagall starts sending search parties."

                  "Oh, right."

                  "Hey Harry." Nico called as i was leaving the room.

                  "Yeah."

                  "Don't tell anyone about this." he said with a smirk. "We want it to be... Epic."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Hello everyone. 
> 
> So i am no longer sure if I posted anything in the "Deadly Magical Demigod" which would say that there was a sequel and I never really posted it... So here it is. 
> 
> Here's the thing though.
> 
> I technically discontinued this story. I haven't touched this story in more than 3 years. Literally i checked the "Date Modified" and it was 2013 *facepalm
> 
> So I am not sure if you will appreciate this. But before i discontinued it I have written 19 chapters. I post on different sites and I forgot to post it here (sorry) So for the sake of the people who might have read the story before I will post the 19 chapters but this does not mean that i will still finish it as much as i hate unfinished work... i just cant. and I am not honestly a fan of adoption or having someone else finish my story...i just don't feel comfortable with it. I am so sorry to disappoint all of you especially after so many of you have read this.


End file.
